Scars of Time
by Yoruhana Hitsugaya
Summary: When a Goddess foresees an event that not only puts one world in danger it puts all worlds in danger in order to stop it she puts together a group, while pulling a poor soul through time it's self. They'll have to get over the differences that their time periods have forced upon them to win an almost unbeatable fight. Will they succeed or fail miserably? (Updated weekly)
1. Time of Past (Gilbert's Intro)

_**AN: This came as an idea between me and a friend. This is the result of our combined madness. At a later date I will be uploading a new beginning chapter to explain the different Characters. And be warned when we can't get to an agreement on an action we roll the dice. You have been warned and enjoy the craziness. **_

_**Explanation of Gilbert: DnD Character from a suspended Campaign, used as an OC. **_

Gilbert's crimson eyes opened groggily at the pounding on his door. He sighed outwardly and straightened the clothes he had slept in before opening the door.

"Summons from Master Howl" The messenger said before turning and walking off. Gilbert watched him for a moment before slipping back into his living area. He stepped into his bedroom and changed into his everyday outfit, his soft soled boots, loose brown pants and a grey tank top. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror to comb out his shoulder length silver-white hair, and left promptly after. He stepped into the dark center mechanical staircase of the ever tall tower, which he calls home.

"Howl's Floor please" he told the magically controlled mechanisms, which upon receiving the order it lifted him at great speed up to the near top of the tower, were the deep purr of a Dire Tiger rumbled deep in the albino's mind. He stepped up to the grandly carved solid wood doors, and knocked before they were opened.

"I have a task for you Gil." Howl started, the red eyed man stood in relaxed attention as he continued "Here is the information you need, and this time please do tell Ven, that you are leaving. He was irritated when you did not show for training." Gilbert nodded, a little irked by the use of the nickname, and turned to leave with the file in his hand. "You'll be gone for at least a week if not longer. Make sure to take your claws. You're on your own this time" Gilbert blinked at the comment of going alone. He had never gone on a mission without his obnoxious twin brother, or the tinkering Hiram. Alone, that sounded really nice, just him and his companion Grisil.

"I will do what I need to do. I will head out by noon." Gilbert replied with a soft chuckle. "The money from this job is mine right?" Howl nodded, to which Gilbert smiled. Waving over his shoulder he left Howl's office and headed back to his room. Gilbert slipped on his blue dragon scaled gloves, and a dust colored loose shirt. He pulled out his slightly roughed up leather backpack, which had recently been enchanted to be a bag of holding, and proceeded to pack his clothes, money, journal, his quills and ink, and of course all of his necessities. He put his backpack on under his mottled grey-green cloak. Gilbert smiled softly, as he left his living quarters. The smile soon left his face as Ferrick, his identical, annoyingly hyper-active, and loud twin brother, exited his own living area across the hall.

"Going somewhere?" The other, bouncing, albino asked putting himself way too close for Gilbert's liking to the aforementioned brother's side.

"Why else would I have my cloak and backpack on?" Gilbert mumbled obviously not entertained by the Bard's complete ignorance of his personal space.

"I dunno. Camping, isn't that something you Rangers do?"

"Since when have I gone camping?" Gilbert sighed trying to push past his annoying brother, who was again ignorant of the other's desire to leave.

"I dunno. Where are you going?" Gilbert mentally face-palmed.

"Ferrick, please get out of my way. I will be late." Gilbert finally shoved past Ferrick's arms. "I'll talk to you when I get back, in a week and a half's time" He waved over his shoulder and stepped into the central cylinder and headed to the stables to get Grisil.

* * *

The next week and a half went by without a hitch. Gilbert had dispatched the monster relatively quickly once he had found it. It wasn't that hard to get rid of it was merely an overprotective mother Drake that felt the city was too close to her nest. Afterwards he had spent a few extra days in the town to enjoy himself before returning to the hectic place that was the tower. Gilbert whistled as soon as he left the sight of the town, and was promptly answered by a long sweet howl, and the thumps of the Dire Wolf's large paws. Grisil, the large as a horse, white wolf came bounding over to his companion licking his hands and face. The wolf's typical over excited and loving greeting, he used no matter how short the interval of time was that Gilbert wasn't in his sight.

"Ugh, Grisil. Stop. Okay, okay, I love you too big guy" Gilbert coughed between the assaults of licks from the large wolf. Grisil stopped and woofed softly and Gilbert smiled as he readjusted the riding harness the wolf had on. "Okay, let's get home" Gilbert deftly jumped onto Grisil's back and the two headed back to the tower only getting a few meters away before the world turned black.


	2. Time of present (Squall and comp Intro)

_**AN: Now for Squall and the Group . . . They have their work cut out for them. Last part of introductory. From here on out It'll be more role play like, so flow might not work well. Also there might be a companion story of one shots related to Gilbert's past once more have been written. So like always enjoy! **_

* * *

A loud boom echoed through the halls of Balamb Garden. "Squall Leonhart to the Bridge, I repeat Squall get your ass to the bridge." Back in the dormitory side of the garden Squall rolls over and sighs.

_*What the fuck do they want now?*_ After about ten minutes of just laying there the echo was heard again. "Last chance Squall, don't make me come down there and get you."

Again Squall rolled over and this time he actually got out of bed saying in an agitated tone, "Alright dear I'm coming, god can you let a man sleep for once?..." He walked over to the washbasin on the opposite side of the room and splashed some water in his face. Looking into the mirror he thought, _*What the hell could it be this time, and at this time of night…*_ He stared out his window into the pitch darkness that was the sky and shook his head. _*I swear sometimes I hate this leadership shit. It's too much damn work.* _

It did not take him long to traverse the halls of the garden as he knew them like the back of his hand. Upon reaching the bridge, he was delighted to see that the one calling for him was in fact Rinoa, but the look on her face told another tale.

She immediately spoke not giving him time to think...wow thats a first. "Squall...theres something wrong over in Deling, we got a message in a few minutes ago asking for assistance, but the call cut out before we could ask why." She looked away holding her hands just above her boobs, and her head was tilted down and staring out along the landscape.

Squall shifted his weight and threw his right hand onto his right hip, shaking his head. _*Who could it be this time? I thought we took care of the Galbadian army a few years back, are these some remnants of their army or something new?*_ Another sigh fell from his lips as he turned towards his night pilot, "Xu, make course for Deling, inform me when we are within sight." He looked back to Rinoa, actually having some caring in his mind. As he tried to find the words to say, they just escaped him. This slight moment of awkwardness led to his departure from the bridge.

As the elevator buzzed down from the pinnacle, Squall heard his name shout out by a familiar voice...which only left him sighing.

"Yo Squall!" It didn't take long before the hyperactive Zell had rushed up and wrapped an arm around his superior and friend. "So whats new big guy? What with Rinoa callin you to the bridge like that?"

Squall wore an irritated look on his face as he stared down Zell. _*Get the fuck off me you oversized ball of energy.*_ He shrugged him off and continued to walk out of the room towards the elevator, and eventually his room, "What the hell are you doing up?" he tried to change the subject as he barreled towards the elevator.

"Why else would I be up…" he punches the air a few times, "...a man's gotta train sometime."

Squall immediately facepalms, _*So you do it when you're supposed to be resting….smart move…*_ "Whatever…" He shrugged it off and stepped into the elevator pressing the 1st floor button then proceeding to jam the close door button as many times as he could before Zell could catch up.

Unfortunately Zell was able to get an arm in before the door completely closed, "Whoa man, its almost like your trying to leave me!"

_*Because that is the case dumbass*_

Zell continued to speak despite squall's taciturn appearance. "So you gonna tell me what Rinoa wanted you for or what?" He wasn't about to give up just yet.

For the remainder of the elevator ride Squall had remained quiet, and Zell had continued to pester him continuously until it seemed that Squall would blow like a time bomb. Eventually, after what seemed to be a century in that elevator, Squall broke free of the conversation and slammed his hand right into the third floor button as he exited. Just as he hoped would happen Zell followed right behind him. Without an emotion on his face, he turned and shoved zell back into the elevator and forced the doors shut. "Enjoy the ride…." *_Time for some shut eye now...sweet sweet sleep* _With that Squall returned to his room and face-planted the bed, not wanting to be up for at least another 6 hours.

-Meanwhile-

A cursing Zell had made it back to the 3rd floor of the garden and he found himself staring down Rinoa as he exited the elevator.

The only thing she had to say as she saw Zell exit was, "Squall?"

Zell scoffed and pressed right on past her, "Who else? Saint Nick? Of course it was that jackass of a man." He finally stopped just in front of the small elevator leading to the bridge and spazzed out a bit, flailing his arms around, "GOD I HATE HIM SOMETIMES!"

Rinoa couldn't help but laugh at this point, after all the guys were getting along so well. She shook her head, "Oh well, Zell, you should know that he would be pissy, after all I did wake him up."

Suddenly it looked like a light bulb had gone off in Zell's head, "Oh yeeeeaaaah. Whoops, man sure does like his beauty sleep after all…" He noted that last part in a mocking tone, just messing around now that he had realized why Squall was so pissy.

Rinoa sighed then looked off into the distance, "You'd be best to just look over him for now, after all we are heading for Deling after receiving a distress signal a few hours ago."

Zells curiosity peaked and he walked over to Rinoa stopping just a few feet from her, "Distress signal? What happened? I could have swore we got rid of the Galbadian army like a year ago, so it couldn't be them? Right?"

Another sigh as Rinoa walked towards the elevator, "Beats me, the transmission cut out before they could tell us what the situation was. Either way you should return to your dorm, and get some rest. We may all need it for the battle that shall ensue. Goodnight Zell, see you in a bit."

Raising his hands behind his head a look of displeasure overtook Zell's face as he grunted about the news he just received. "Fiiiiiinnnnnneeeee, I'll get some sleep. BUT only because I'm not gonna lose to Squall this time! I"ll kill more of em', JUST YOU WAIT!"

The two of them then take the elevator down towards the dorms, where they go their separate ways down the hall.

Rinoa finally reaches her room and she turns the light on just as she enters the room. An immediate reaction came from the second party that had already invaded the queen sized bed across the room which resulted in a pillow flying across the room. "TURN OUT THE DAMN LIGHT!" Squall yells out without even opening his eyes.

Rinoa shakes her head and watches as the pillow misses her completely and barrels into the door. "Nice shot gunslinger, missed me by a whole meter. Thats a new record, for being close that is." She chuckles quietly to herself as squall raises up from the bed like a zombie out of the ground.

He glares her down and sighs, "Shut it, light off, ass in bed...end of story." he slams his head back down into his pillow and is almost instantly out.

Rinoa laughs some more and then shuts out the light, before making her way to the bed. In the 20 seconds this takes, Squall has successfully completed a takeover of the bed. She throws her hands on her hips then sighs, _*Oh Squall, I swear…* _"Alright you want to take over the bed, Mr. I wanna sleep, well be that way…" She proceeds to take a few steps back to get a running start, so she can belly flop right on top of him. "I guess I'll just lay right here."

Squall wiggles a little bit at the impact, _*Ya know what, I'm fine with this…way too tired to care* _Then Rinoa balls up with her head on Squall's chest, and is soon out like a light.

-4 and a half hours later-

Squall is awoke with a start, as there was something, or someone knocking down his door. Irritated as fuck he started to get up but realized that he was being weighed down by something on his chest. Taking a glance downward, he sees Rinoa comfortable as can be. A smile crossed his face as he slowly laid her beside him. He got up slowly, trying not to stir Rinoa, and by this time he had an idea of who was at his door. As he passed his dresser, he picked up his gunblade and held it at his side. Swinging the door open he shoved his body through the door frame and pinned the figure to the other wall, gunblade to their throat. He spoke out in a quiet, yet demanding tone, "This had better be damn important to disturb mine and her sleep, Zell."

Zell was none the less surprised by the sudden attack, but even then it didn't seem out of the ordinary for the guy looking him in the eye. Pushing him back and dusting himself off Zell said, "Damnit man, I'm just telling you that were nearing Deling, ya should be up there yelling out orders ya know?"

Squall sighed and returned his gunblade to his side, _*Whatever* _He turned to go back into his room and then he was startled to see Rinoa leaning on the door frame pointing in the opposite direction, she didn't even attempt to say a word.

Squall sighs and rolls his eyes, "Damn woman, can a guy not get his own damn jacket around here? I'm going sheesh." _*Pffft women* _

Zell grabbed Squall's shoulder, which made the man turn around, "Look Squall, we saw the smoke before the damn city, get your ass up to that bridge or we may just be too late."

A look of fear enveloped Rinoa's eyes as she thought of her father who resided in Deling, and she immediately turned to Squall as in desperation.

Something had changed in Squall's demeanor after seeing Rinoa like that, and he shoved right on past her, barreling across the room. He snagged up his jacket and like a bullet he was off again. As he exited the door he turned to Zell and spoke in a respectable yet demanding tone, "Go wake the others and set off the alarm, were saving this city. Tell the group to come to the bridge, I'll tell you more when I know more, now get moving" He started to run down the hall towards the elevator, determined to make it to the elevator in record time. The whole time he thought to himself how this all was going to go down. _*Just what the fuck happened, how the hell did the city guard fall so easily?*_

The longest part of Squall's trip was the elevator ride, and before he got to the elevator he heard the emergency alarm begin to blare, he only had a few more minutes to get to the bridge and make an announcement. _*The time has come...damn its been a long time since we had a garden-wide mission, I plan to have some fun with this.* _

Upon reaching the bridge he exchanged eye contact with the pilot, Nida, and his advisor, Xu, before he reached for the intercom. Before switching it on he took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

"This is Squall, and if you were sleeping, sorry about that. This is urgent. The people of Deling City have called out for our aid, and we are here to answer their call. As SeeD we have a duty to protect the people of our world. I do not know what we are up against so prepare for the worst. I want 1st and 2nd class Sabers to assemble in the parking lot. Those with MG rank 3 or above head to the front gate and await instruction, make sure to warm up. Those with an even student id report to Drop Deck 1, and those with odd should report to Drop Deck 2, unless otherwise assigned. Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis meet me at the bridge, I will discuss more with you when you arrive. I will personally lead the assault on the city, so those with an even number with MG rank 9 or higher should report to the bridge immediately, I will brief you when you arrive. All other assault teams are to push into the city and cleanse whatever is burning it to the ground. Godspeed everyone, and I'll see you all on the battlefield."

He exhales as the intercom switches off, and for the first time he gets a good view of the city. The bright lights of Deling city, that he once knew were now gone, and replacing them was this fiery glow that had enveloped the city.

"Squall!"

The familiar voice had boomed from below, he turned around and stared down at his comrades. A smile enveloped his face knowing that each and everyone of them had his back. "Alright Zell you head to the front gate, Quistis and Selphie, report to each Drop Deck respectively, and Irvine you are to go to the parking lot. Each of you will be the commanding officer present there as you hold the highest rank of any of them present. Now get moving!" He swings his arm in a horizontal slice.

Rinoa, watching the others leave looked to Squall, "What about me?"

"Now I didn't forget about you, Rinoa you're with me…" He looks at the rest of the men he called up and instantly spoke out, "Men ready your gliders, were diving off the bridge into the city. You were picked because you are elite soldiers of SeeD, do not disappoint me." With that Squall raised his hand out to Rinoa, gesturing her to come on up. Then he turned to Nida, "Bring us to the ground so the ground units will know to disembark. As for me, well you know what happens next." He held up his wrist to show a silver wristband that had a ruby like gem embedded in it, and smirked as he pressed a button to open a hatch in front of the bridge. Turning to Rinoa he said, "After we jump hang on tight." And with that the two of them took off in a dead sprint to leap out of the bridge of the garden. Mid-flight a bird manifested itself beneath Squall and Rinoa, catching them before hitting the ground. Just as the bird flapped its wings for the first time, fire enveloped the bird, except where Squall and Rinoa were riding, and the three of them flew off toward the city. The elite SeeD core following close behind on their gliders.

Back at the garden SeeD warriors that were pouring out of all of the exits stopped for a moment and looked up as the flash of fire filled the sky, which immediately resulted in a battle cry from the bulk of them. Their leader had joined the battle, and morale had raised.

Now for the enemies. Many creatures combed this area, but the most significant out of the bunch were: Ruby Dragons, Iron Giants, Grendels, Hexdragons, and Malboros. Squall watched as the Giants walked the streets of Deling destroying everything in their path. He let a low out a low growl as they neared the city walls, and he spied out a Malboro just on the edge of the town. Knowing just how dangerous that thing was, he decided it would be best to eliminate it first. He guided the phoenix towards the creature and as he jumped off near it he was just in time to see it swallow some sort of arrow looking thing, and falling limp on the ground.

Turning to Rinoa, who landed behind him, and then back to the dead Malboro, he rushed forward to investigate.


	3. Attack on Deling, and shocking news

_**AN: Okay this part is were it gets fun. Welcome to the Role Play part of the story. Me and My friend wrote this together, taking turns so that it went by quicker. I want some opinions: should I leave the coming chapters in this format, the mostly raw, but proof-read Role play or edit it to kinda flow. IF I edit it updates will become slower possibly taking weeks between them as I balance College, work and story.**_

_**Also, poor Gilbert doesn't know what the hell is going on. **_

When Gilbert opened his eyes he found himself staring up at the clear sky unobstructed by the trees that should have been there. Confused he sat up, staring at the largest mass of water he had ever seen. The water lapped at the shore with soft windy clashes, so peaceful and serene. Under him was soft sand that shifted with his every move. Gilbert shook his head, his hair falling into his face, he sighed brushing his hair out of his face. He turned his head to look for Grisil, who was rolling in the warm sand, his white fur tinged tan. Gilbert found himself smiling at the Dire Wolf's actions. A low roar from behind him followed quickly by another. He turned to see two dragon like creatures running towards him.

"Grisil!" Gilbert yelled to his loyal companion, as he scrambled to his feet, slipping a bit because of the sand. He darted to Grisil and immediately jumped on the wolf's back, just as the first Creature slammed into Grisil's side. The Dire Wolf growled loudly and swiped his large paw at the thing's head. It stumbled to the side roaring. Gilbert summoned his blue dragon claws with an arc of electricity, and struck the creature's side, paralyzing it. Gilbert drew his bow the string appearing as a line of lighting and shot the second monster in the leg stumbling it, then again between it's eyes. Grisil bit the other in the neck, killing it. Gilbert looked towards the direction the monsters had run from, and saw what he would guess was a city under attack. He urged Grisil to run to it.

Upon nearing the city Gilbert saw a flash of flame as a Phoenix appeared above him, near a floating ship thing. He quickly turned toward the burning city. The city was under attack from the air. . .The Floating thing must be the base of the attack. He watched as things began flying off of the larger. Gilbert silently commanded Grisil to charge into the city. He got about halfway past the first set of buildings when a large plant monster attacked him. The plant monster turned towards him and breathed out a cloud of noxious fumes that enveloped Gilbert and Grisil. Gilbert coughing took aim for what looked like it's weak point. The arrow flew true and stuck the monster in the mouth. Once the monster fell to the ground Gilbert felt his mind go fuzzy, and his body begin to feel heavy. He slumped over Grisil's neck coughing his vision fading in and out of focus. '_Am I going to die here?' _he thought to himself as he felt the toxins take full effect. The light from a fire's flame up caught his sight and he looked up to see two figures silhouetted against the burning city. Grisil stumbled forward as Gilbert reached for them. His mind half formed the thoughts of his friends. . .and for a moment he believed the two in front of him were two of his friends.

"Help . . . Me . . ." he coughed, as his vision faded to black and didn't return. Gilbert fell limply from the back of Grisil, who growled softly losing his strength as well before joining his partner into a toxin induced sleep.

* * *

Squall and Rinoa ran up upon a huge wolf with a pale man laying beside it, passed out on the ground as if he had fallen off the wolf. Immediately Squall ran to his aid, coming to a sliding stop beside him. _*Damnit he's out cold…*_ "Rinoa, he needs medical attention. Most likely got too much of that Malboro's gas." He stood up and looked at Rinoa.

Rinoa sighs and nods to Squall, "He looks bad off too, I'll grab some people and we'll get him to Dr. Kadowaki, she should be able to help him…" She trails off then as she waves down some of Squall's unit, she looks at him and says, "But what about you? I know that look in your eye, you're staying in the city aren't you?"

Squall smirked and looked towards the main tower of Deling City, still standing tall. _*Damn you know me too well…* _Chuckling to himself, while slinging his gunblade over his shoulder, "Someones gotta liberate this city, and check on your father…" Looking at Rinoa now, "Don't worry about me, everything will be alright. After all I'm not alone, everyone else is here with me. You make sure this man get the treatment he needs, I'm going to finish what we started." Squall rushes off into the city, fighting random creatures along the way.

Rinoa stands there for a moment watching him run off, "...Squall...you have really changed…" Her hands gripped the pair of rings that hung around her neck, and she smiled. After this heartfelt moment she snapped back into reality and began to help move the mystery man back towards the garden. Not forgetting to grab the huge wolf that seemed to be with the man.

As Squall neared the tower in the center of the city. He noticed a cloaked figure on the pinnacle of the tower and he stopped in his tracks. At this distance he could tell that the figure was a biped, but not much after that because the crimson cloak that covered most of its body, which made it hard to make out any features. Squall was puzzled by this, not knowing anyone in the immediate area who would dawn a cloak of that color or style. His curiosity finally reached a peak and he ran forward to engage this thing in combat. However as he turned to look back up at where it stood, the cloaked figure was gone, leaving squall thinking. _*What in hells name was that…*_ Shrugging it off, Squall continued his mission, doing what he could to liberate this city.

-Several hours later-

The SeeD's that were out on the battlefield return the Garden, successful in their mission to liberate the city...however...they were much too late to save the bulk of the city. Almost 40% of the population of Deling City was decimated that day, and even more of the City lay in ruin, the survivors were taken by SeeD officials to the nearby city of Timber where a camp was being set up for them just outside the city while Deling was being rebuilt under the watchful eye of the SeeDs.

Having been worried about the man he left in Rinoa's care, Squall immediately went to the hospital wing of the Garden. As he entered the room he immediately saw Rinoa sitting in a chair talking to Irvine, presumably about the pale man laying on the bed on the other side of the room. "How is he?" He asked as he entered the room, his eyes not leaving him.

Irvine answered him back, "Seems to be doing fine, he took quite a hit from that damned gas though. I'm surprised he's still alive. Guys a tough nut, thats for sure." Leaning back in his chair he chuckled, "On another note, about what happened back in Deling...any news?"

Squall shook his head as he neared the two, "Your guess is as good as mine…" _*Damn he took that much of a direct shot from a Malboro and lived…lucky bastard* _Shaking his head Squall leaned against a wall just in time for Dr. Kadowaki to enter the room.

"Ah Squall ya returned. Successful I hope?"

_*When have I failed?*_

Kadowaki notices the distressed look on his face and that he won't stop looking at the bedridden newcomer, "That'n will be fine, don't cha worry there. Got too much of the toxin coursin through his veins, should be better anytime now. Got my special antidote going through him, it's one hundred percent foolproof, always works.

Scoffing, Squall rolls his eyes, _*Then why didn't it cure my ass that one time I got hit by the Malboro's freaking rancid breath? That took fucking weeks to get out of my system.*_ "Least he's getting better, I'd like to speak with him when he wakes, so I can find out what happened in Deling. So much confusion, its driving me crazy." Glaring off into the distance Squall sighs again, as Rinoa rises beside him, rubbing his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.

In her soft voice she spoke out, "Its gonna be alright Squall, its not your fault, you'll make it better…" She gets cut off by Dr. Kadowaki speaking out.

Kadowaki had gone over to check on their guest while the two "lovebirds" had their little exchange. "Heh looks like we got a live one over here. How ya feelin buddy?"

Hearing this Squall broke his embrace with Rinoa and moved halfway across the room waiting to see what the man would do, one hand on his gunblade just in case…

* * *

Gilbert opened his eyes slowly, his focus blurry. He blinked a few times before the ceiling came into view. It was a unfamiliar shade of gray. A voice to his side made him come fully to. Grisil's wet nose wasn't pressing into his hand like normal. . . He bolted straight up attempting to flip to his feet to face his would be adversaries, but ended up in almost unbearable pain. He flopped back onto his back gasping for air. He desperately attempted to call out for his white furred brother.

* * *

Squall immediately took the man's sudden movement as a threat and quickly stepped in pushing Dr. Kadowaki behind him just in case the man had any intentions of striking out. Holding his gunblade at full the full length of his arm, Squall spoke, "Take it easy kid, no need to make any sudden movements, you still got that poison in your blood. As of this moment you are under the protection of SeeD officials. State your name, sir. As for me I'm Squall Leonhart, Commander of SeeD."

* * *

Gilbert took a deep breath the pain receding to a more bearable level. He set his face into a snarl. "Where is he? What have you done with my Companion?!" Gilbert sat up glaring daggers at Squall. He looked more panicked than attack ready. His red eyes wide "Please where is he?!" He coughed a few times, not really intimidating anymore. Gilbert panted looking more panicked than before.

* * *

Squall snickered and looked at Irvine, "Go get the man's companion, ya know the wolf?"

Irvine nods his head and starts off out of the room, "Whatever you say man, but I blame you when something goes wrong." He shrugs his shoulders as he exits the room.

_*Pft something go wrong...in my garden...puhleeeze* _Squall chuckles then looks back to the man, "Well now while my friend fetches your companion, ya got a name?" He says while returning the gunblade to his side.

Rinoa watches from a distance not even taking too much interest with the man until Squall ends up getting something out of him...her motto: leave it to Squall if he can't handle it...run.

Dr. Kadowaki reaches a hand out towards her patient, "Whoa whoa whoa man take it easy ya gonna spread the poison! Do ya wanna pass out again genius?" She said in a caring yet irritated tone.

* * *

"My name is Gilbert, Gilbert Byronson" He looked at the Doctor and blinked. "It'll take a lot more than a poison to kill me. . .I know. . .been there . . ." He coughed a few times "I will not say any more until Grisil is by my side." He shifted to dangle his legs off the side of the bed. "He is very important to me and I want to know that he is unharmed"

* * *

Irvine drags his feet right along towards the training center hating that he was the one chosen to have to do this. He saw the size of this thing before and frankly he didn't want to have to mess with it in any shape form or fashion but hell Squall was his superior and therefore he had to do this no matter what he wanted. Either way by the time he got to the training center, it was quite apparent that he was about to have the hardest time of his life. The howling could be heard from halfway across the garden…this thing was awake and it had the energy to howl that loud… Finally upon reaching the cage Irvine just decided to open it and let whatever happens happen….after all what could go wrong...apparently everything….

* * *

Grisil having woken up a hour or so ago was agitated to find himself in a too small of a cage. Alone, with out his beloved Ranger, his pale skinned brother. He lifted his head to start another round of howling, when movement outside the cage caught his attention. This man, judging by his smell, had come from where Grisil's partner was. When the cage door opened Grisil charged out of it not leaving the long coated man any chance to grab the harness that was still on him to even begin to try to stop him. He let out his homing howl, signal to his ranger that he was coming, come hell or high water. Grisil barreled through the halls sending people ducking and falling everywhere.

…

Gilbert's face perked up as a loud yet sweet sounding howl echoed through the halls followed quickly by the sounds of massive paws on the tile floor. And then the huge white mass that was Grisil bounded in and nearly toppled over the three in his path to get to the Albino on the bed. Gilbert rested a pale hand on the Dire Wolf's head. "Good boy, Grisil. You found me" he proceeded to scratch the furred head now laying on his lap.

Squall tilted his head at Gilbert and smiled, "Bout time you spoke, now can you tell me just what was going on in Deling City, Gilbert?" _*Hmph, like this pale ass is going to speak with me…for all I know he was involved in the attack...which would make him my enemy.*_ Then out of nowhere as Squall was about to ask Gilbert another question he heard a blood curdling howl, and instantly thought, _*God damnit Irvine* _ And just as he started to facepalm he heard the clamping of the claws coming down the hall and knowing exactly what was coming, he knew that it would be in his best interest to take a step out of the way. Moments after the dire wolf burst into the room Irvine ran up to the door frame, breathing heavily.

* * *

"How in hell do you control something that fucking big!?" He burst out saying as he leaned on the wall. "Fuck Squall you would have needed a whole unit to hold that thing back, and even then you might have failed at it! Just screw it! If you need me I'll be in my room...ya know...not being here." Then he just walked away, letting the automatic door close behind him.

Squall rolled his eyes, _*I'll get him for that later...but for now…*_ and looked over to Gilbert who seemed to have quite the control over the beast. Scoffing to himself he walked over to where Gilbert was and said, "Happy now kid? Feel like talking yet? Got your wolf for you and everything." At this point Squalls about as ticked as a grandfather clock gone wild, but is somehow keeping his cool throughout this entire predicament.

* * *

Gilbert looked up from his companion's white furred head. His expression had relaxed, and he looked more at peace seeing the massive wolf unharmed.

"I don't know anything about the attack. I was just heading home after completing a task. And the world went black. I awoke and found myself near the largest body of water I have ever seen. . .then I was attacked by two things about half the size of Grisil here." He gestured to the wolf "then I saw the city on fire. . . I only did what any sane person would do, I came to help." Gilbert frowned. "Was I wrong to attempt to help the people?" He turned his attention back to Grisil as he scratched the large wolf behind the ears.

* * *

Squall sighed, _*DAMNIT still no leads…* _shaking his head, "Well I apologize for bothering you then. Well as soon as you've recovered you may be on your way." With that exchange, Squall started to leave the room, with one thing on his mind _*Irvine…your mincemeat…*_.

Rinoa sighed from behind the group and finally took a stand. Walking over to them she spoke out, "Look, Squall, I know that your distressed but can you cool off on the effort to remain as cold to everyone you've ever met? Think of their feelings already, think of his feelings. Put yourself in his shoes. Thats all I have to say, now if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to."

* * *

Gilbert looked to the woman in blue and blinked "It's fine, Milady." he tipped his head to her. He turned his attention back to Squall. "Sir, could you tell me where I am, along with how far it is to Bracken?" He looked unfazed by Squall's coldness "I don't want to be an overstayed guest." He shifted to stand using Grisil as an aid to the action.

* * *

The mention of the name confused Squall, _*You live in those ruins?* _This was enough to make him stop in his tracks and turn to face him again, "Look I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to pull, but no ones lived in Bracken, except the undead, for over a thousand years. So seriously, where are you from?" Squall was still flabbergasted and frankly wasn't buying this kid's story at the moment.

* * *

"I am from Bracken. . ." Gilbert stood up, Grisil's head under his arm. "You said a thousand years? . . .What year is it?" Gilbert looked as shocked as Squall. He stumbled a couple steps forward. "I don't understand. . . I was just there a week and a half ago and it was fine."

* * *

Again Squall raised his brow, "Look I don't know what era you're from but we're in the year 3881. Now seriously take the load off or you're going to make your internal injuries worse."

Squall took a step back and fell into a chair, just completely interested in this entire situation… "You say you were there a week and a half ago, but a week and a half ago I was fighting a zombie at the front gates of the ruined town. " _*What in the name of Odin is going on here, this is not making sense!*_


	4. Rest, and Unrest

_**AN: I was gonna upload this yesterday but I forgot. So since I have received any comments on the role-play format I am going to leave it as is. So lets join Gilly Boy as he tried to cope with the knowledge that he fell through two-thousand years in time. Cue the entry of some other familiar faces. I do apologize for any OoCness that happens. It was fun to do so we did it. Again for a bit of randomness and for some debates of what to do we rely on the role of a D100. **_

Gilbert stumbled and ended up laying over Grisil's back. His eyes wide in shock. His position made his shirt shift, revealing bandages that covered his chest. Gilbert remained in the laying position silent as one could ever be. He shivered imagining everyone he knew, liked, hated, or loved was dead. . .He curled himself into Grisil's side, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he did so. "They're gone. . .everything. . ." He buried his face into Grisil's fur, thinking '_Two Thousand years have passed . . .since I have last stepped foot in Bracken. . .'_ Grisil turned his head to lick the side of the albino's face, washing away the tear tracks that were making their way down his cheeks.

* * *

Squall folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, he sighed, seeing that the man was tore apart from this message… Turning to Rinoa, letting his long hair whip around, he said, "Let the guy have his space, I can work this out, besides I'm getting hungry…Turkey sammich, hold the mayo…." Rinoa glared at him, and Squall groaned, "...fiiiinnneee. Please?" He rolled his eyes and Rinoa chuckled.

She seemed excited that he actually conformed to saying please, so for once she was going to reward him for being nice…kind of. It was close enough in her book, It did take a nudge but he did say it, so win lose, mostly win… She stuck her tongue out at him as she left the room, "I'll be back soon then."

As soon as she left Dr. Kadowaki also stepped out getting Squall's drift without him even saying a word. She definitely didn't want to be on his bad side…last person that did that almost didn't live to tell the tale. Actually if it wasn't for Rinoa they would have died.

Now with the room clear except for the pale man and his rug child, Squall stood up and walked next to the bed leaning against the wall, _*Sorry kid* _Squalls eyes were closed at this point as he spoke out, "Look, Gilbert…." he stopped himself, opened his eyes and saw the mental wreck that he was in. Another sigh fell from his lips, as he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. _*Let it be known that I do not ever remember doing something like these EVER before…and probably never again but damn…this kids devastated…* _"...take it easy, you're welcome to stay here with me and my friends. I'll arrange for a dorm...larger dorm…" He said eying the big wolf beside him. "I apologize for your loss, if you need anything please tell the Dr. to get a hold of me." Squall turned his back to Gilbert and then started to walk for the door. He waited a moment to let Gilbert speak his part and see what the kid had to say.

* * *

Gilbert blinked, his red eyes darkened by emotion. "If I stay, what is there for me to do? I don't want to be an inconvenience." He wiped his eyes, all signs of tears gone. Gilbert scratched behind Grisil's ears. "I can cook, and clean. I also know how to sew. . ." He looked to the side "I have also been trained as a Ranger." His mind still wandered to his friends, Brother, and all the people that he had behind, but he was attempting and succeeding in hiding his emotions.

* * *

Squall stopped moving and looked back at Gilbert, "Alright, I guess I can't turn down some common courtesy." _*or can I? Do I actually want this guy here?* _"Alright, we can talk later about what you can do around here, until then you just rest up and get moved in. Besides I have things I need to do. Like I said if you need me just tell Dr. Kadowaki when she gets back." For one of the first times in his life, Squall smiled, and nodded. He turned back towards the door and just as he neared it, it slid open revealing Rinoa, holding a sandwich on a plate.

"Here you go...for actually being nice I actually made you a sandwich." She smiled and handed him the plate.

Squall didn't change emotion as he walked right on past, almost entirely ignoring the sandwich, "Look I didn't actually want the sandwich…" _*I just didn't want you to see me get nice.* _He kept walking down the hall, en route to the bridge, when suddenly something soft hit him in the back of the head. He turned and what he saw was not a pretty sight.

A steaming Rinoa stood there holding the follow through of throwing the sandwich, and yea she was displeased to say the least. "YOU DID WHAT?! Dammit Squall I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

A look of fear enveloped Squalls face, yes fear. He could face a dragon, and even an evil sorceress with a blank face, but when it came to Rinoa...she legitly scared him. Not taking a second to think about it he was off like a bat out of hell...even going as far as to cast haste on himself to make sure he got away. The whole time Rinoa was following him….casting slow.

* * *

Gilbert blinked watching the whole charade. He then re-buried his face into Grisil's neck fur. After a moment the tears he had been holding back started back up again. He felt somewhat defeated, and confused. He snuggled more comfortably into Grisil's side and closed his eyes. He felt a bit hungry, but didn't feel like moving.

* * *

Dr. Kadowaki returned to the room and walked over to Gilbert, "Heya Gil? Mind if'n I call you Gil? No? Yea? I don't care. Anyway we need to get that IV back into you for the next round of antidote. After a few hours of this you should start to feel better, but it will take another day of resting before the poison completely leaves your system." At that point she waited for Gilbert to get back on the bed or do something to show that she could actually place the IV back in his arm.

* * *

Gilbert shifted to look at her. He blinked raising himself to sit up.

"Can I stay here with Grisil? I really want to sleep by his side." turned his face away from her, wanting to do nothing more than to snuggle back into the wolf's warm fur and sleep with the last remnant of his old life.

* * *

Dr. Kadowaki nodded at Gilbert, "Yea longin as ya don't move too much with the cord'n ya arm, don't need the needle breakin off, ya'know?" She grabs the IV and walks over to Gilbert, "Give me your left arm please."

* * *

Gilbert blinked understanding not coming to him. He reluctantly stretched his arm out to allow her to do what she's going to do. Grisil lifted his head to watch the Doctor.

* * *

Grabbing Gilbert's arm she sterilized it and slowly slid the need into it. "Alright don't disturb the needle. I recommend taking a nap or something but don't move for the most part." With that she returned to her desk and pulled out a magazine and started flipping through it.

* * *

Meanwhile Squall runs into the elevator and slams the doors shut, jamming that third floor button. Trying to get out of there as quickly as he could with minimal damage to the garden over this… _*Its just a fucking sandwich woman! You don't have to start a small scale war over it!* _

Rinoa slammed her body into the elevator, prying the doors open just in time. She walked in and pinned squall to the back wall. "You don't use me! I'll make you things if you want them, but DON'T lie to me, DON'T deceive me, and DON'T make me do what you really don't want.

Squall gulped and nodded slowly, as he watched the demonic Rinoa suddenly change back into her happy go lucky self.

"Good I'm glad we understand each other…" The elevator begins to move up towards the third floor, and Rinoa glances over to see what floor they were going to. "Plenty of time…" She turned and planted a kiss on Squalls lips.

* * *

Irvine came down from the bridge slinging his gun over his shoulder, not happy after giving that report. "Fucking wolves, I swear. Did Squall actually think that I could have controlled him?" He shook his head in distress and as he entered the elevator room he met by a little yellow ball of energy. "Hey Selphie!"

Selphie ran up and tackle hugged Irvine, which sent both of them into a spin. "IRVY!" The spin stopped and Selphie dropped to the floor in front of Irvine. She was considerably shorter than him, which caused her to look up at him. Noticing that something was bothering him, she spoke up. "Irvy? Something wrong? Your not yourself!"

A sigh came from Irvines mouth, but he shrugged it off instantly. "Now now, when do I have something wrong with me?" He tipped his hat, "A sharpshooters gotta have nerves of steel and a personality to match." He snickered because he knew Selphie wasn't going to buy that charade. "Apparently Squall found some pale guy out in Deling, who had this huge wolf with him. Well I was down there in the infirmary with Squall earlier. Guess who he sent to fetch the wolf?"

Selphie sighed and looked at him, "Wolf? A giant wolf? SHOW ME!" Selphie started dragging them towards the elevator and Irvine sighed again knowing that everything he said past 'huge wolf' had been ignored.

As the couple reached the elevator, it had just come to the top, and behind the glass doors both of them could see, plain as day, Squall and Rinoa, lip locked in there. When the door opened and the two pulled back, Selphie exclaimed, "AWWWWW how cute!"

Squall immediately blushes and pushes past them to get to the bridge as fast as he can, with everyone else laughing at him.

Irvine smiled and yelled out at squall, "Ya did good Squall. Bout damn time!"

Selphie continues to laugh and then enters the elevator with Irvine and Rinoa. Then she starts to pester Rinoa about her and Squall. "So there IS something between you two! Come on you can tell auntie Selphie all about it!"

Rinoa shakes her head and laughs in response, not saying a word.


	5. Eyes that hold pain

_**AN: From here things start to pick up for our unlikely allies. I'm going to play around with formatting in the next chapter, so you guys should let me know what ya think. **_

Gilbert uncomfortably shifted to try to make himself more comfortable, it didn't work to his plan. But against his wishes his eyes just wouldn't stay open. Grisil licked his hand and settled more deeply around the albino. "Grisil. . ." Gilbert mumbled sleepily "you . . .won't . . .leave. . ." Before he could finish his thought the dark embrace of sleep had overcome him.

* * *

As the elevator came to a stop on the first floor, Selphie was the first to emerge screaming "WOOO-HOOO!" After her was a very irritated Rinoa, and finally Irvine who was laughing his ass off at Selphie.

Zell had heard the news about the giant wolf that had burst through the garden, and doing his duty he had been rushing around the main area looking for this thing, to no avail. He did however find Quistis who joined him in his search.

Just as the two had reached the elevator side, Zell stopped and looked up at it, thinking that he heard a wolf howl. He was gravely disappointed to see that it was Selphie, just being...well...Selphie. He shook his head and proceeded to say, "Hey guys have ya seen a wolf stands…" He paused as he thought about the height of the wolf and then jumped up to show about what height he was thinking, "... about yay high?" He gestured a height with his arm and then landed back where he was standing before.

Selphie shook her head no, "Nope, but Irvy's taking me to see it over in the Infirmary! I'm so excited!" She starts to squeal.

Zell raises a brow, "In the infirmary? It sounded perfectly fine to me when it ran through here." He was confused at this point and he was waiting for a response.

Irvine spoke up, "You'll find out when you get there Zell, trust me on that."

Quistis spoke up, "Yea that would make sense Zell, after all that is where Rinoa chased Squall from earlier…"_*I still wonder what that was about…*_ She shook her head and then continued, "Either way, we all seem to have a similar destination, might as well go together."

Rinoa chuckled, "Hey Zell…" Zell's ears twitched and he gave Rinoa his full attention. "...don't worry so much about the wolf, it's Gilberts companion. Not to mention Squall would kill anyone who messed with either Gilbert or his wolf."

Irvine's brow raised in interest, "So the man's name is Gilbert, then Squall was able to get information out of him, would you happen to know if he knew anything about the attack on Deling?" Rinoa shook her head no, and Irvine sighed, "Alright then I guess I'll just go let Selphie see this thing, I'll catch you guys later."

Irvine and Selphie begin to walk over towards the infirmary when Zell and Quistis come up behind them. Zells speaks out. "Yo I wanna see this thing too! Must be a fucking beast from what I hear!" He starts to punch the air like a punching bag.

Quistis smiles as she pushes up her glasses, "Yes, its been a while since I've seen a dire wolf as white as snow...or so the onlookers describe it as. Either way I'm in as well." She shrugged and the four made their way to the infirmary, and Rinoa went the other direction, with no particular destination in mind.

-2 min 35 seconds later-

"OH MY GOD ITS SO FLUFFY!" Screamed an excited Selphie as she entered the room. Irvine had face-palmed and started shaking his head.

Zell is inspecting the beast gauging how powerful it might be, and if he could beat the living hell out of it if need be.

Quistis has a journal out and is taking observations like some scientist in an experiment. Being that this is the first white dire wolf shes seen in her life, she was overly excited and before long she had an entire page on this thing. Suddenly she noticed a brown blanket covering a mass beside the wolf. Quistis tilts her head, having a feeling she knew what was under the blanket. She closed her book and started towards the wolf, despite Irvine and Zell's warnings. She slowly moved the blanket and looked into the red eyes of Gilbert for the first time.

* * *

The high pitched squeal woke the drugged Gilbert. '_Can't I sleep in peace?' _Gilbert thought as he scooted closer to Grisil's side '_Ferrick, leave my room already!' _He glared at the direction the squeal had come from, but due to the medicine that was in his veins the expression looked more zoned out than intended. Then the blanket was lifted and Gilbert saw a pair of icy blue eyes, and a face framed by golden hair. '_That's not Ferrick. . .' _

All the while Grisil stared at the four with an unhidden intelligence, his mismatched red and black eyes not leaving them. When the blonde haired woman approached he turned his full attention to her, his ears flattening in a warning.

* * *

Quistis was taken aback by the sight, she had not seen the person before this and now that she knew his name from the exchange earlier she spoke out in soft tone, "So you must be Gilbert, its a pleasure to meet you, you can call me Quistis." _*Damn he's cute* _

Zell is holding out his arm with his mouth agape like he wanted to say 'No don't do that!' but caught himself before he could noticing how calm she was despite the huge wolf right there in her face.

Irvine is still having issues controlling Selphie who doesn't notice that Quistis is potentially in danger at the moment. However because he is controlling Selphie he can not do anything.

Dr. Kadowaki comes into the room, "What'n blazes is with all the commotion over 'ere. Keep it down or'll you wake him up again!" She glances over at Quistis and says "Whoa whoa whoa! Leave em be! Ya know he got hit by that toxic malboro shit!"  
Quistis backs off and puts the blanket back over Gilbert's head. "Sorry Dr. Kadowaki, I was just curious what he looked like, I'll be taking my leave now." She turns and walks past everyone else and returns to the Dormitory to think about what she just saw.

Dr. Kadowaki turns to the other three and states, "Y'all best be scatterin too, let the feller get his rest, I'll get ahold of Squall when hes ready to be assaulted." Hands on hips and stubborn as a log, she stands there and waits for them to leave.

Zell looks at her and shrugs, "Fine, I'll be back later then, whatever."

Irvine shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk out, when hes not being followed he turns around and sees one devastated Selphie.

"But but but but but but but but but….fluffy...I wanna touch…." She's sniffling like she just lost her best friend or something.

Irvine grabs her hand and starts to drag her out, "Come on Selphie, fluffy will be there when we get back…"

"FLUFFY!" she screams as she is forcibly removed from the room…

* * *

Grisil snorts at the yellow-girl and blinks as if to say 'Leave, my partner smells funny, and needs to sleep'. He laid his head down and watched the Doctor his expression could be read as either 'thank you' or 'I trust you to make him better, or else. . .'. Gilbert wiggled a bit and removed the blanket form over his head. He looked at her partially agitated, partially confused.

"Who were they? Am I just some side show for them?" He sounded offended, and sighed pulling the blanket over his head like a hood. '_Just because my skin and hair is as pale as the MOON, and my eyes are the color of RUBIES, doesn't make me something you can just gawk at. . .I feel like a caged animal when people do that. . .or worse. . .Feared because of my condition. . .I am not demon spawn. . .' _"I am not demon spawn" he repeated out loud in a very soft voice. Grisil licked Gilbert's hand and made a soft 'bwof' sound.

* * *

Dr. Kadowaki shook a finger in his direction, "No your not, now get some sleep befor'n I whack you over the head to knock ya out." With that she left.

* * *

Gilbert snuggled down, not wishing to be struck with anything, and closed his eyes. His thoughts still on the experiences from his past, the thrown stones, the threats of death, and of course the brand. . . for the first time in the last couple of years, the invisible collar of his enslavement choked him again, the memories of the whip lashes, the bruised cheek, the beating with the broom. . .He involuntarily choked and gasped for air, his body remembering the pain, the sheer terror of the Master, the other slaves' abuse. Gilbert finally got a good breath and uttered a strangled cry, quickly matched by Grisil's barking. Grisil doesn't normally bark, but he knew Gilbert was in trouble and he didn't have the way to save him. Gilbert scratched at his right shoulder blade, attempting to feel for the brand that should have been there, but all he felt was bandages. Had he been branded again? He panicked even more forgetting Grisil's presence, the actual room and everything that was a comfort to him.

* * *

Quistis watched as the others had walked past her in the hall not paying her much attention as she stood there leaning against the wall looking at her notes about the wolf. As she read her notes she couldn't shake the fact that Gilbert didn't get a chance to speak back to her. Snapping the book closed and returning it to her satchel she started off towards her dormitory to get some rest.

Just as she took a step she could hear a commotion back in the infirmary, and it puzzled her for a second. Maybe it was Kadowaki doing something to him and it wasn't any of her business. No that couldn't be it, it seemed a bit more of a cry of desperation. Curious, Quistis retraced her steps back into Gilbert's room to see what was going on. As she peered into the room she noticed that the commotion was actually the wolf barking out, and she arrived just in time to see Gilbert entering his panic attack. Not taking a second thought she burst into the room and tried to soothe him. "I don't know what's wrong but you're going to be fine. You are among friends here." She hoped what she was saying would help but deep down inside even she wasn't buying her own bullshit.

* * *

Gilbert found himself unable to stop the dark thoughts that were causing him to panic. The memories of pain, fear and isolation were a lot stronger than the ones of happiness and light. He cried out in fright as a shadow passed over him, he was eight again, and the Master's favorite chief was towering over him yelling at him. The Chief was saying that Gilbert was a bad omen, a creature best sent back to the pits of hell, to be killed by Dragon's fire. Tears ran down his face as his eyes widened in fright, the Chief raised his arm to strike him dead with the cast iron skillet in his hand.

* * *

Quistis, not caring about the wolf being there, grabbed ahold of both of Gilberts shoulders and shook him profusely. "Snap out of it! Its not real!" She pulled him in close and started rubbing the back of his head, her inner mother like personality shining through. She may have barely knew the guy, but she wasn't about to allow someone to lose their mind right in front of her. She wasn't going to turn her back on someone who is in pain.

* * *

Grisil licked Quistis' hand. He whimpered nuzzling Gilbert's back. Gilbert suddenly took a gasp of air, nearly jumping he clung to Quistis. The silent tears turned to quiet sobbing. Gilbert closed his eyes. He began to relax, shifting closer to her. The clinging hold turned into an embrace. After a moment Gilbert opened his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry. . ."

* * *

Quistis felt him relax, and she smiled knowing that she had done something right. Feeling the wolf tongue run across her hand she both jumped a little bit and felt accomplished, knowing that wolf was protecting Gilbert. She held Gilbert tight, feeling as if she was his mother for the time being. Upon hearing his words she spoke back in a soft tone, "It's alright, you're going to be fine."

* * *

Gilbert completely relaxed in her arms. He felt overcome by a wave of exhaustion. He blinked "Do you fear me?" He whispered one of his fears demanding to be answered ". . .I don't want to be feared . . .Not again. . ." He closed his eyes whispering even softer now "I don't want to be feared . . .I am not demon spawn. . ."

Grisil shifted and stood up, shaking his fur out to fluff it up. The huge wolf looked at Quistis and his partner gave her a knowing look. 'Thank you' he seemed to say as he readjusted himself and laid down in such a way that Quistis would be able to lay Gilbert back down on him comfortably.

* * *

She smiled and held him closer, "You're not feared, not by me, not by Squall or anyone else here. You're with friends, not enemies. You're not a demon spawn you're just Gilbert, just like I am Quistis. You are your own person and no one can change that no matter how much they judge you." She glanced at the wolf and nodded her head knowing that the beast had a much higher intelligence than everyone first believed. She knew now that she had just helped someone back from their own darkness, and now she unknowingly had made a friend with this new comer.

* * *

Gilbert sighed happily, his fear gone. He started to yawn, but quickly stopped it. Gilbert didn't want to fall back to sleep, because this feeling of being another's arms was both warm and oddly fulfilling. He had never allowed someone to touch him in this way, it wasn't proper, nor was it allowed for the majority of his life. He closed his eyes and just accepted the position, not wanting to let go, but as he thought on that another yawn escaped his lips and he knew he wasn't going to be able to fight off the drowsiness much longer.

"Thank you, Quistis. . .you were god-sent" The albino yawned again and sighed "I'm so tired. . .I don't know why I'm so tired. . ." He chuckled softly. He attempted to say something more but it just came out too mumbled to understand, and dozed off.

* * *

Quistis couldn't help but feel heartfelt as she laid the sleeping Gilbert on his wolf. There was something about the kid that just got her thinking. "I wonder what his world was like, back then…and why he's like this." A sigh fell from her lips as she stood up looking down at the pale man. "I guess, that will have to be saved for another time...for now, I guess I'll leave him be and let him recover…" She left the infirmary swiftly at this point and returned to her dorm to get some rest.


	6. Dinner and Danger rising

_**AN: So, Here's the new Chapter! I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Also I wanna see some Reviews, Please? I want to know what you all are thinking. **_

* * *

A week had passed when one morning's light came streaming into the room and covered Gilbert's face with warmth. He blinked and yawned. He stretched and stood up feeling much better, in fact he felt completely normal. Gilbert wandered the room a bit. He looked out the window and sighed softly. Gilbert felt his stomach growl, and he frowned. Looking around he noticed the food from the night before was gone, assumably because he had not touched it. With that in mind he began looking for the door. Gilbert looked around the room again and noticed a window that faced into the building. He peered through it and saw what looked to be an office, and other rooms similar to the one Gilbert was in. He tapped on the glass and upon no answer knocked on it.

Dr. Kadowaki, appeared out of her personal bedroom beside the infirmary and glared into Gilbert's room through her office. She shook her head in shame as she walked over towards her door and ultimately into Gilbert's room. Gilbert would not only see the door to her office open automatically, but also the door to his own room slide open magically as she approached it. "Somethin wrong kid? You look like you've been shit at and hit."

Gilbert blinked looking at her. "Nothing's wrong." He tilted his head and gave a slight smile "But I would like to ask where I might be able get breakfast?" He walked over to Grisil and picked up the blanket. "I fell asleep before I was able to eat."

Dr. Kadowaki laughed and walked over to to the table by Gilbert's bed. She picked up the folder and started sifting through the records. After a few moments she looked up and smiled, "I'll have ya some nibblins for ya when I get back in some odd 15 minutes, but I'mma gonna go compare these here records with them new records of yers in mah office o'er there. Call me if'n ya need me." She walked out of the the room and made way to her office where she called the cafeteria to deliver some food over here for Gilbert.

Gilbert blinked and patted Grisil's head, the wolf woke up and snorted. Gilbert smiled as Grisil stretched out and yawned. Gilbert found his backpack and reached into it for Grisil's brush. "Come here boy, I'll give you a good brushing." The white wolf seemed overly excited and flopped over at Gilbert's feet a wolfish grin on his face.

Just as promised the food had arrived to Gilbert, along with a large plate of meat for Grisil to chow down on, however Dr. Kadowaki had yet to return where she was being held back in her office, because of Squall wondering on how Gilbert was feeling.

* * *

Squall rolled over in his bed and covered his face with a pillow to stop the onslaught of light that was hitting his face. Groaning his flipped over on his back and stretched out. _*Ugh, another sleepless night.* _He swung his body up into a sitting position and instantly saw Rinoa coming in the door. A smile crossed his face and he got completely out of bed, stretching a bit. Glaring at the window he plotted against the sun, and all that it stood for.

Rinoa shook her head and sighed at the appearance of Squall, his hair was sticking in all kinds of directions, he was groaning heavily like he had been hit with a wrecking ball and was in 15 kinds of pain, and he just seemed so cute to her in this situation. She couldn't help but chuckle at him, which got her an insta-glare from Squall's direction.

Knowing better than to get on her bad side, Squall made no comment towards her laugh, but proceeded to blow a piece of hair out of his face as he dragged his feet into the bathroom to make himself presentable for the day. Once done he headed to the infirmary.

Squall spoke up, "I trust Gilbert has been well in your care? I was able to finish the renovations for his dorm last night, so whenever he is able he can move in their with his wolf."

Dr. Kadowaki sighed and said, "He may not look it but he's just fine, I got his blood tests back just a few minutes ago, and they are showing no traces of the toxin still left in him." She looked over into Gilbert's room. "I have a theory of why he is like that but I can't be for sure until I do some more research.

A sigh fell from Squall's lips as he turned towards the room, "Well then you get to that, I"ll tell him about the room but say that until further notice he is to remain here. Find out what's wrong with him doc. I don't want my men getting some sort of weird disease and be considered too incapacitated to fight." With that he left and walked across the hall.

As he entered the room he scoffed, "Look kid, I got your room ready to go, but until further notice you are to remain here. I will come get you when you are allowed to be moved out of here." That was it, and it was all he was going to say. _*Now that I'm done here I can go spend some time with Rinoa.*_ He turned to leave the room.

Gilbert looked at him blankly. He couldn't understand, he felt fine, like normal.

"I don't understand. I feel fine." Gilbert tilted his head "as far as I can tell am completely back to normal." Grisil was too busy eating to notice what was going on. Gilbert sighed "If something about me bothers you just say it. I'm pretty sure someone has said something similar to me in the past." He couldn't help but think '_why does this feel like a bad idea?'._

Squall scoffed, "Look what bothers me is the fact that you're here kid, there's nothing about you, except your wolf there, that bothers me. IF what you're saying is true about traveling through time then, truthfully I've had enough of that shit, I got stuck in an infinite time loop for a while. Trust me that was no damn picnic. Time space manipulation is just way out of my league for now." He shook his head and started out of the room, "Just listen here Gilbert, for the time being you're my guest and you shall be treated as such, if you want to be of service, so be it. However, other than that, you are to be under strict surveillance when outside of this room...understood?" _*fuck it I'm done talking…* _and he up and left not giving out any more shits for the day.

Gilbert watched him confused. He sighed heavily and sat back next to Grisil, leaning against the wolf.

"Grisil, I think he's lying. . ." Gilbert sighed again, he looked at his hands, his alabaster skin seeming to glow slightly due to the sunlight "Is it because of this? Is it because I am Albino?" He continued to think aloud to Grisil even though the wolf wasn't even caring.

Dr. Kadowaki came in shaking her head, "I heard the conversation between you two, well rather Squall talking to you, and let me tell you a secret that everyone round here knows bout Squall has this hard time showin his feelins ya know? He just told the truth, and those closa to 'im can tell that he's not lyin when he's a confused ball of frustration. Take it from someone who's known him from before he came the leader round here. 'es a stubborn one fo sure. but somone's gotta keep an eye on 'im. Besides even if he knew that you were albino, I doubt that'd he care botu sumtin that trivial."

Gilbert sighed he continued to look at his hands "I look this way because I am albino" He sighed looking to her "It has always given me issues. . ." He looked back at his hands " I was born this way. It's not my fault" He sighed softly again, closing his crimson eyes.

She laughed, "You may look weird but then again Selphie acts weird, Squall is a walking ice cube, Rinoa is a bipolar mess...especially around Squall, Zell is...well Zell…, there's the insanely over intellectual Quistis, and then there's the ladies man Irvine. You will get to know each and every one of em, and trust me kid, your gonna like em one way or another. That groups got somthin' bout them that makes people wanna follow dem, gives 'em hope. Your, weird, yes, but so is e'ry one else." She smiled and turned to leave the room, "If your not tired there are some books over yonder on that there table." She pointed to the table in the corner of the room. "Enjoy."

Gilbert nodded saying "I just want to feel accepted. . .It took me months to be accepted in the Tower" He looked at the books. "I guess I should catch up on what I have missed in the past two thousand years." He chuckled softly, and walked over to pick up the first book. "Oh, umm. . .How long do you think it'll take Squall to let me roam freely? I don't do well when my freedom is taken away." '_not after having it given to me'_

Stopping in the doorway, Dr. Kadowaki turned back towards Gilbert and chuckled, "Don't we all?" She looked back towards her office, and sighed, "Ya missed quite a bit and I'm sorry bout what happened to ya. As for ya being able to roam freely…well you're gonna hafta gain Squall's trust for that'n…and good luck with that…" Another sigh as she stepped out of the room.

* * *

Gilbert situated himself next to Grisil once more and started to read. He was no longer aware of the passing of time. After a few hours lunch was set on his table, not to his notice. About an hour after lunch was set in his room he finished the first book. Sighing he looked at the plate of food and shrugged his shoulders before picking it up and settling back next to Grisil to eat. He looked at his companion and spoke to him in Elvin, to which the Dire Wolf's ears perked up to. Gilbert told him a short joke which resulted in Grisil snorting at him. Gilbert sighed "There's always a critic, eh?" He felt isolated and alone, but not completely alone, he had Grisil, but the fact that he couldn't walk among trees, and grasses made him feel out of place.

Before long Squall returned to the infirmary. Zell and a couple of Elite SeeDs followed closely behind him Squall filed the group into the Gilbert's room and spoke out. "Alright Gilbert, we have your room ready for you and….your wolf….to take residence in. If you will just follow me and my companions." he gestured towards the door. "Oh and don't give me any reason to not trust you or your companion. Also you stated that you would do things to fit in around here, well heres your chance. Cook a dinner for seven, which includes yourself, I can provide you with all the ingredients and objects you will need. If you impress me and my friends, then I trust you as a friend, and you will be welcome to stay here for as long as you like, maybe even become a SeeD like everyone else. However for now lets just get you moved into your room." With that he gestured towards the door again.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile, cooking was one of the things he quite enjoyed. Grisil stood up and shook out his fur. Gilbert looked to at the great white wolf and chuckled "Okay, fluff-ball, let's go" Gilbert checked the harness and made sure it was tight before he slipped onto Grisil's back to get his backpack. He slid down easily and put the backpack on. Gilbert scratched under Grisil's chin, before using the same hand to grip the leather loop on the collar part of the harness. Gilbert gave a gentle tug on the loop and stepped forward, Grisil quickly beside him.

Squall lead the group out through the hall with Zell right beside him. Gilbert was to follow directly behind both of them and the three SeeD elites brought up the rear. _*That wolf better not try anything or so help me….* _He turned and eyed the wolf walking beside the pale man for a moment. He scoffed and continued on not caring too much about what was going on around him. The entirety of his focus was on the wolf, and nothing could steer it elsewhere. Finally the group found their way to the room, and Squall opened the door gesturing for Gilbert to walk inside. "Alright kid, this is your room, make the most of it. Its got a kitchen area and a bathroom, which I specially made for you since you told me of your interests. Also theres a door that leads to the quad, that your wolf should be able to open by approaching." He paused for a moment and glared Gilbert down, "Just don't attack my soldiers, or let him maul them. Kapiche?" Turning to leave he said, "If you need anything there will be a couple guards just outside your door, ask them to get ahold of me in which case I'll be here soon as I can or send someone I trust to meet with you."

_*Thank god thats over...wolf should be fine in there and I've told everyone to be careful on the quad so that should take care of that.* _A sigh of relief fell from Squall's lips and he proceeded to walk towards his own room, leaving Gilbert to explore his new territory.

Gilbert blinked nodding the area, for what he could see, was larger than his living quarters at the Tower. He let go of the loop on Grisil's harness and walked around. He laid his pack on the bed and walk into the kitchen. "What to cook, eh? . . .Let's just see what we have" He looked through the cabinets and what he fore surprised him a bit, there was good amounts of every spice Gilbert knew of, including Cinnamon, the most expensive spice that he knew of. He smiled and set to work. He had some prime cuts of beef, to which he could cut into stips and saltee. He decided that was what he was going to do. For dessert he thought something that would show off his prowess with using cinnamon, most likely a cake, or tart. He worked on the meal for the rest of the afternoon, working from no cookbook other than his own memory.

* * *

Rinoa was standing outside the room waiting for Squall to return, after seeing him in one of his moods earlier she was a bit worried about him. It did not take Squall long to get his business done and return though, as she could already spot him coming down the hall, and it had only been about twenty minutes. She sighs and pushes herself off of the wall to intercept Squall.

Squall, who paid Rinoa a passing glance just walks right on past and into the room without a word. His mind was too far gone, and all he wanted some some sleep at this point.

Rinoa followed him into the room and caught him before he flopped into the bed. "Look I know you don't like having him around but hey, at least he's willing to make it up to us…" she paused for a moment then asked, "He did agree to make the dinner I assume?" A simple nod from Squall was all that she needed to confirm that, "Well that's great, I'll go tell the others and let you get some rest, you're probably beat after dealing with Gilbert, and the refugees from Deling… I'll wake you when its time to eat."

Not giving two shits anymore Squall just nodded and face-planted on the bed.

* * *

Once the meal was finished, Gilbert smiled, it was definitely something that should make them happy. It was simple, yet in it's simplicity it was elegant. He walked over to the door and poked his head out. "Pardon me, but would one of you two, Chaps, tell Squall that the meal is done?" he slipped back inside his door before getting an answer. Grisil yawned at him and thumped his tail on the floor. Gilbert looked at the wolf confused, but when Grisil looked towards the kitchen area Gilbert understood. The last bit would need to be done soon, he just needed to drizzle the still runny icing on the cooling cinnamon swirl cake. Scratched Grisil's head in thanks and set into the kitchen to finish.

* * *

The main group of Squall, Quistis, Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, and Selphie emerged down the hallway en route towards Gilbert's suite of a dorm room. Thanks to Squall's willingness to throw some gil that way, they were able to add all the comforts of home; a dining area, a kitchen, a bathroom, a lounging area (mostly for the wolf), and a bedroom. Not to mention the direct access to the quad from his room. That was unprecedented on this Garden. The large room would be large enough for the entire group, Gilbert and the wolf to fit and enjoy their meal. Each and every group member was in formal attire, except for Squall, who in a rush just dawned his SeeD uniform instead of normal formal clothes. Knocking on the door was Quistis, who waited for the man to open his door and invite them inside. Truth be told she was already impressed by the smell wafting out from the room.

Gilbert had slipped into the bedroom to change into something more suitable. He smiled at himself in the mirror and tied his hair back. The knock at the door made him jump slightly, he shooed Grisil to another area of the room as he made his way to answer it. He opened the door, and smiled softly. He was wearing his best, well minus his jacket which he had deemed a bit unnecessary, but he had donned his brilliant crimson red vest, that's color seemed only outmatched by his eye color.

"Ah, Welcome. Do come in." He bowed gesturing to come inside "Please make yourselves comfortable, I will return shortly with dinner" Gilbert stood up, his old role as a Butler shining through. As he did his eyes momentarily meet Quistis' and a knowing smile formed across his lips. He left the door open for them to come in and returned to the kitchen to get the plates.

Quistis nodded and the group poured in. Moments later she spoke up, "Oh my what is this wonderful smell?" She smiles and makes way to the table with high expectations for this meal.

Squall scoffs, _*Here's your chance kid, impress me…*_ He starts to wander around the room for a moment, then suddenly Rinoa, in her white dress, yanked on his arm and dragged him over to the table forcefully.

Selphie and Irvine walk in arm in arm and without a word, surprisingly, take a seat at the table, being as elegant as possible.

Zell walks in and takes a big whiff of the air, "Damnit its not hotdogs…" sounding slightly disappointed as he makes his way over to the table, adjusting his tie as he walked. Also hating the fact that he was forced to wear formal attire.

With each of them at the table they waited for the main course. Squall especially, he wanted to know how this guy cooks.

Gilbert found himself blushing across his nose and ears at Quistis' kind comment. He took a deep breath and situated three plates on his left arm, and two on his right. He walked out and gracefully set the first two plates in front Squall and Rinoa, then Irvine and Selphie, then Quistis all the while speaking.

"I have prepared a Stir-fry Beef steak, with crisp vegetables in a light butter sauce" He smiled at each person as he sat their plate in front of them. He returned to the Kitchen and returned with the last two plates, he sat the first in front Zell and the last at the empty seat. Gilbert returned to the kitchen once more and returned with a tray and cups he sat one down in front of every in the same order as before, "The meal is served with a special Rose and Jasmine Tea." Gilbert sat at the empty seat, Quistis on his left, Squall on his right and continued "I hope you enjoy"

The group dug into the meal without a word, except for Selphie's excited squeal showing that she enjoyed the meal profusely. Zell was...stuffing his face. Irvine and Rinoa were eating regularly, while Squall was probing the food to see how it was made while eating it slowly, taking in each and every bite.

* * *

After a while everyone had finished their meals and looked over to Gilbert to give their take on the meal. Everyone enjoyed it, but Squall was last to speak.

Without a word he pushed back his chair and started to stand up when Rinoa grabbed his shoulder. He looked down at her and she shook her head. None the less he broke free and walked over to Gilbert, ironically placing his hand on his shoulder. "You did good, that food was amazing." Was all he had to say, before he returned to his seat and back to silence.

Gilbert blinked and a sly smile formed across his lips. Grisil padded into the room and nudged Gilbert's elbow. "Shall I get Dessert then?"

Squall's brow immediately raised at the fact that Gilbert said there was more food coming. The others were not as quiet though. Selphie almost jumped through the ceiling, and Irvine's mouth dropped to the floor. Zell pounded on the table with joy, and Rinoa was clearly excited. Quistis however, had her eyes on the empty plate this entire time, just awestruck on how great that tasted.

She thought, _*Damn, he's cute AND he can cook….*_ as she sat there wondering what else this man could do.

Gilbert chuckled and got up. He returned to the kitchen with the tray. He returned and smiled setting the still warm slices of Cinnamon cake in front of each person in turn

"Dessert is a Cinnamon Swirl cake, with vanilla icing." He sat down, mentally smiling that he hadn't slipped in his skills as a formal Butler.

Squall nodded, _*Damn kid you got my approval….just cook my meals and we're golden…*_ and he started to eat slowly and enjoy it all.

The other repeated the first process with the exception of Zell and Selphie. Zell had practically face planted the food and started mauling it with his face.

Selphie was already licking her fingers…..she had ate the entire thing in record breaking time...along with Irvine's piece. And he's sitting there blaming Zell, who is miraculously not choking yet.

Quistis has fallen into a day dream like state and couldn't get her mind off how good this cake was.

Overall the group is in complete disarray because of one man's cake.

Gilbert chuckles softly "Would you like me to get you another slice, Sir?" He looked at Irvine. Gilbert stood up, and paused. Grisil sniffed Selphie remembering the her as girl from the other day. The wolf nuzzled her arm and whined for attention.

Selphie immediately got distracted by the wolf and actually kept her busy for a while. "FLUFFY!" She screamed as she started profusely petting it. "ITS SO SOFT!"

Irvine nodded yes to Gilbert for the extra piece of the cake and when it came to him he just ate it in silence while his girl was preoccupied.

Squall finishes his cake and stands up, "Thanks for the meal, it was quite delicious, but if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." _*Lets hope that Xu has a handle on the refugee situation or tonight is going to be hell again.* _He sighed as he left the room, and Rinoa looked over to Gilbert.

"Look you did good to impress him, and not just him but me as well. Welcome to Balamb Garden, Gilbert, I do hope you enjoy your stay….now if you'll excuse me...I must go make sure that a certain someone doesn't make a mess of things." With that said she up and left trying to catch up to Squall.

Zell frantically looked at the clock and then a look of shock took over his face, "OH SHIT I'M LATE!" That was all he said before bolting out of the room.

Irvine drug Selphie out of the room after thanking Gilbert for the food, because they had plans for the night...even though Selphie was enjoying her time with the fluffy wolf.

This left Quistis, who finally spoke up after everyone else up and left. "Look...Gilbert, that was an amazing meal. Thank you for that, it sure has been a long time since I got to eat that good!" She laughed and took a drink of her tea.

Gilbert smiled "Thank you. It's been a while since I've been able to do something like this" He began to gather the dishes to wash them. Grisil padded out of the room, to lay down near the bed. Gilbert paused and looked at Quistis "Squall mentioned earlier about me possibly become a member of SeeD. . .What does that mean? And what would I have to do?" He looked genuinely confused, but interested.

Quistis sat back in her chair, letting her velvet red dress sparkle in the light, "Well SeeD is...well or was...simply created with the intention of destroying a sorceress who had intended on destroying the world as we know it. That time has come and gone, and now we are the main military force in Gaia. We keep the peace, and keep other factions at bay. Your job as a member of SeeD would be to work with the others to do as I said, and keep the peace of the world. You would be a member of the most influential faction in all of Gaia." She laughs to herself then sits up to take a drink. "I'm sorry I went on a rant…didn't mean to bore you with all the detail."

"It doesn't bore me" Gilbert replied, he slipped into the bedroom and returned with his pack. He reached into it a pulled out an odd dome shaped object that was making a very soft clicking noise. "It sounds a lot like what I was being trained to do. Well minus the Sorceress." He chuckled "We were trained to fight an underground war. . .It would have been devastating had we not been there." He looked at the object in his hand "This is a Gear Key, It allowed me to come and go from the Tower as I pleased. It does other things but I'd guess they probably don't work any more. . ." He sighed. "But if I may be able to help people, I'd do it in a heartbeat. What would I have to do in order to become a member of SeeD?" He looked at Quistis with a fire in his eyes like he had found a purpose for himself.

Quistis smirked and stood up, "Sounds like you are quite the fighter to have that much of a story packed around with you. As for joining SeeD, the first step is gaining Squall's trust...and trust me when I say that you're on the right track there. That meal knocked him dead, I haven't seen him that pleased since the night that him and Rinoa disappeared for a while." She stopped and laughed while shaking her head. "Either way keep pleasing him like that and you'll be taking that exam in no time." She walked over towards the window and gazed out into the night. "You know, its such a nice night, I might go on a walk through the quad before heading to bed. Thanks again for the meal, it was superb." She smiled at him and started towards the door.

Gilbert blinked "Do you mind if I join you?" He smiled softly "I don't want you to walk alone, Just let me get my jacket" He again slipped into his room to grab his tailcoat to put it on.

Quistis turned her back to Gilbert and had a small victory inside her mind, "Well if you insist, I guess I can't say no. I'll be waiting outside your door in 15 minutes, once I get some more comfortable clothes on." With that she walked out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

After changing back into her normal salmon colored outfit she made her way back to Gilberts room and knocked on the door to signal that she was there and ready to go.

Gilbert answered the door. He was wearing his normal outfit, his dark brown pants, gray tank top that, since he'd taken the bandages off, revealed part of the tribal swirl tattoos on his right arm that creeped up his to shoulder and onto his back, and his soft-soled boots, he also wore his blue gloves, which came up to the elbow. He gave a smirk, and offered his hand to her. "Let us go, Milady"

_*Wow…* _Was all she could think as she saw the utter transformation from the overly gentleman to the bad-ass warrior-ish man standing in front of her. "Yes shall we?" She couldn't help but notice the tribal tattoo that made its way up his arm and seemingly poured into his back. Another _*Wow…*_ as she grabbed the extended hand and started off towards the quad with him. "Anyway, about SeeD. You'll find that you will have a three part exam. The written part, personal evaluation, and then the field exam. It is quite some time till the next exam, a little over a year actually, so you will have some time to prepare if that is what you want to do." She smiled his way then turned back forward as they emerged into the quad.

Gilbert looked up at the sky as they exited the building. He smiled, letting the night air flow over him. "Ah. I missed the flow of the air" he smiled "Plenty of time to get ready." looked at her "I guess you probably wonder what my preferred weapon is? As a Ranger, I use a ranged weapon, mine is an enchanted longbow. . .But we also have a secondary weapon generally another ranged one. . ." he lifted his hands "I am unique here. My friends call me a 'Dancing Ranger' because of my fighting style. These are my Claws. I am a what is know as a Melee Ranger, I like being up close and personal when I attack." He stepped forward and took a deep breath summoning his claws, the yellow of the claws stood out against the blue scales of the gloves. "It's taken me the last three years of my life to be able to fight the way I do."

Quistis smiled at Gilbert enjoying the conversation. Her eyes wandered around the moonlit quad and finally fell back on Gilbert as he began talking about the type of weapons that he used. It had really surprised her that he could fight, and now she was curious to see him in action. "A longbow? Man its been a while since I've seen one of those, most people around here prefer guns over bows. However there are a few who still use melee weapons." She pulls out her chain whip from a pouch on her lower back. "This here whip is my weapon of choice, and I've been using it for years." The statement about him being a dancing ranger caught her attention even more, and now she was really wanting to see this man fight. Then came the awe struck moment that really caught her off guard. He had just summoned yellow claws from the tips of his fingers, well rather the gloves he wore over them. "Now that's impressive...why don't you show me what you mean by 'dancing ranger.'" She smiled at him and waited for his response.

Zell was sitting in a tree close to where the other two were talking, and sure enough he was chewing on a hot dog. He wasn't especially happy that he had missed the cafeterias weekly midnight hotdog give away, hell it was the first time he had missed that since he tried the hotdogs for the first time...4 years ago. He shook his head and sighed, "Damnit! Now what in hell am I gonna do till next Thursday? I don't have enough hot dogs in storage to last me!" He said under his breath as he started to scan the quad for any activity. Sure enough there was a couple walking across the quad a few meters away. A closer inspection of the two almost made him fall out of the tree, and choke on his hotdog. It was Quistis and the new guy! Zell took in the moment and jumped down from his tree so he could stay hidden from their sight, and listen in on their conversation…he knew it was wrong to invade their privacy but he was so curious at this point that it was hard to just up and leave.

Gilbert scanned the area looking for any trees, upon seeing none suitable to him shrugged his shoulders. He shifted, lowering himself closer to the ground. He launched himself forward flipping before he landed. Immediately he started into a flurry of blows, all done with superb and practiced grace. After a flying roundhouse kick, Gilbert paused and looked to Quistis, no sign of tiredness after the acrobatic display. "It is a style that utilizes my strong points, mostly my balance, grace, and the strength I have built up over the years." He walked back to Quistis. "it is meant to confuse an enemy, and make my movements hard to track" Gilbert chuckled, un-summoning his claws.

Zell's mouth drops as the man who just served him the best meal of his life just out maneuvered his own technique, "You have got to be kidding me...this guy can fight too? Those moves may be fancy but I wonder how he would stand up in a real fight…" He smirks as an evil idea hatches in his head, and he slowly slips away from the two talking in the quad to set said idea in motion.

Meanwhile Quistis, was completely awestruck by the grace of Gilbert's fighting style, it was almost peaceful to watch, like a dance of some sort. She understood now why they called him a dancing ranger. "Impressive…" she states as he walks back over to her. "Its quite different from what I'm used to seeing when it comes to melee fighting. Yet I can see its usefulness on a battlefield." She smiled, and looked towards the moon, "Thank you for coming with me tonight, its nice to know that not all men out there are buffoons and ruffians." She turned towards him and smiled one last time before she started walking away.

Gilbert bowed "I am glad you think that of me." when he stood up he was smiling. "It is a pleasure to talk to someone so freely" He in seconds had matched her pace, and walked alongside her. "Please don't hesitate to come to talk to me, I would enjoy it." He paused blinking a moment "It seems I might be lost. . ."

Quistis laughs to herself a bit, "It sure it was a pleasure, and I would love to talk some other time ." She continued to walk beside him until he states that he is lost. At this point she chuckles and shakes her head, "Your room is off in that direction, I'm going to swing by the bridge and make sure nothing's amiss then head off to bed. You go ahead and get some rest as well, knowing Squall, he's going to have something planned for you tomorrow."

Gilbert looks in the direction and blinked "Oh. Okay. Thank you." He embarrassingly chuckles " I guess I should get some rest. Thank you, and I hope you have a great evening" He bowed his head and turned to walk off

Quistis did her rounds to the Bridge and finding nothing wrong she returned to her room, her mind never straying from thinking about Gilbert.

* * *

Squall walks through the front gates of the Garden exhausted. _*I swear if I have to give another damn speech I'm going to kill someone…*_ As he walked through the door he was met by a low ranked officer who stood in immediate attention. "At ease…" Grumbled Squall.

"Sir, our scouts have reported strange activity back in Deling City…"

Squall immediately did not seem as tired as he did before, almost like something had revitalized him. "What do you know?" _*DAMNIT! if only I could get some fucking rest around here!*_

"Well…" The guard went on to explain how the rebuilding crews have faced problems with their supplies vanishing right out from under their feet. "Not to mention the attacks. Some days are worse than others but around 15 percent of our workforce lay dead at the moment."

A fire began to burn in Squall's eyes as he stormed off, "You go spread the news, we're going back to Deling, starting in a few hours. Make preparations to move the Garden.!"

"SIR!"

And with that Squall stormed off toward the bridge to give Nida the order to move the Garden. The whole way he was cussing up a storm.

* * *

Gilbert finally found the door to his room, and slipped into it. Grisil lay asleep next to the bed, And Gilbert thought about joining him, but he still had to wash the dishes from earlier, he removed his claws and sat them nearby and quickly washed the dishes. He picked up the blue scaled gloves and walked into his bedroom to go to sleep. His mind returning to the thoughts of the feeling he had when around Quistis. He'd only known her a few days, and yet he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be close to her. Gilbert rolled over to his side , still thinking. It had taken him weeks to finally warm up to the group he was put with in the Tower. It had taken him months to tell them about his past, his life in slavery, yet he felt that he could tell Quistis, and possibly the Doctor about these things. But the thing that worried him the most was a secret that he hadn't told the group he worked with for almost two years, the fact that he was an Andreil, He was still afraid of what they thought of him afterwards, what went through their minds when the albino human was replaced by a large Black Panther, one whose eyes were red as fire. . .

Sighing Gilbert sat up and readjusted the blankets around him and laid back down to sleep.


	7. Return of an old Rival

The next morning came and the garden loomed over the Deling City once again, yet this time there was something different. Squall stood up on the bridge running on just a few hours of sleep, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. "Alright Nida take us down, we will take it from here, make sure to protect the garden and do not be afraid to move it away from the city if it gets too dangerous. Nida nodded at him and Squall took the elevator down to the third floor to meet with the group. The ones that were present included, Zell, Selphie, Quistis and Irvine. Squall was not phased that Rinoa was not here because that meant she could stay on the garden. Staying on the garden kept her safe.

"Alright guys, just like old times, Its just us against whatever is killing our forces down there."

Zell did his normal routine of punching the air, "Aww hell yea!"

Irvine laid his gun over his shoulder and scoffed, "Gimme a target and its dead, but this, this is different. How do we kill what we can't find?"

Selphie was the one to respond, "C'mon Irvy stop being such a downer!" She spun her nunchucks around her body and finally ended in a stance, "Were gonna win no matter what!" She jumped up and squealed with joy, "OH my god this is going to be so much fun!"

Quistis eyed Selphie like she was crazy or something then added her own input, "I'm not entirely sure if I agree with Irvine, but Selphie is right. Doesn't matter if we can't find it now, gotta take care of it somehow or die trying right?"

"Right." a familiar voice spoke from behind Squall, and the rest of the group smiled knowing who it was.

Squall turned and saw what he wasn't hoping to see, Rinoa standing there with her disc blade equipped. _*...fucking hell…*_ he shook his head and then spoke out, "Well since all of us are here then I guess we will split into two teams of three to find and eliminate this thing. Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie will make up the first team, Zell and Rinoa you're with me. I will scope out the interior of the city, particularly where the damage was done with the attack, you guys check the outskirts of the city and the mansion row. Meet under Deling Tower in 6 hours, and contact each other if someone finds our enemy...now move out."

Each group went towards the main gate their own way and Quistis was able to catch up to Squall, "What about Gilbert? Why doesn't he come along?"

Squall scoffed, "Why not? He's no fighter, more like a cook with a really big wolf, leave him be and he'll be safer." _*Why have you taken interest in this man Quistis?* _He raises a brow at her question.

Quistis laughs and shakes her head, "No you don't understand he can fight! I've seen it!"

Squall shrugs it off, "Yea and I've seen a ruby dragon accidentally bite off its own tail, whatever Quistis he's not going."

She starts to speak up again but squall immediately cuts her off, "I said no and no is final damnit. _*Fucking women….don't know when to take no for a damned answer*_

Then Zell, who overheard the exchange between Quistis and Squall, stepped in and spoke out, "She's not lying Squall I was there, I saw him do some weird ass shit. I'm pretty sure I wasn't drunk but I saw him summon claws out of nowhere with them gloves of his."

Squall finally stops and looks between Quistis and Zell, "What the fucking hell is going on here, ok fine we'll bring him but hes coming with me. If he can fight as well as you say then hell I gotta see this for myself. Go get him Quistis, and bring him to us at the front gate. When he arrives then we shall depart." Squall broke free from the exchange and made his way to the front gate where he and the others waited for Quistis to return.

Quistis made her way to Gilbert's room and pounded on the door. "Gilbert get ready you're going on a mission...bet you're glad you got that sleep now aren't you?" She joked around. "I'll be waiting out here for you."

Gilbert blinked a few times hearing the banging. '_A mission?. . .What?'_ He didn't state his confusion out loud, but he threw on his armor, it was mottled grey-green like his cloak, and slung his quiver over his shoulder along with his longbow, lastly he pulled on the Dragonscale gloves on.

"Grisil!" He called to the wolf who 'bwoofed' coming over to him. Gilbert made extra sure the harness was on him good and opened the door leading the wolf out.

"What is going on?" He immediately asked Quistis upon seeing her.

Quistis pushes Gilbert to hurry before Squall gets angered and she explains the whole situation to him all the way up to Squall's orders, "I'm sorry to bother you about this but I had hoped you could show Squall what you showed me last night."

When the trio had reached the main gate, Squall pushed off of the wall that he was leaning on and glared in Gilbert's direction, "People say you can fight...don't disappoint me kid...Alright were all accounted for, move out for your respective area in Deling. See you all in 6 hours."

Squall and Rinoa jumped on the Phoenix, Zell peeled out of the front of the garden on a motorcycle and the others all piled into a truck to get to the city. The group was finally back together for the first time in over a year.

Gilbert Smirked at Squall "I have my claws". The phoenix appeared and Gilbert tilted his head thinking '_They were trying to help the city. . .not destroy it . . .that means the flying thing is . . .'_ He twisted himself to look at the building, The Garden as he remembered it being called, and it was the same flying floaty thing. He jumped onto Grisil's back and slid close to his back. Gilbert clicked his tongue and Grisil surged forward before anyone could stop him. The white wolf kept pace with the others quite well, His tongue hanging out in a wolfy display of happiness. '_I'll show them, I didn't train, sweat, and bleed for nothing. . .'_ He kept an eye out for any possible ambush, as that was his duty in his old group. He was a Ranger, the one who tracked down the things, the one who silently scouted ahead, the one who can vanish in nature before anything's eyes, It was his duty to use these abilities to help the group in any way possible. Gilbert closed his eyes and took a deep breath ready to spring once a threat showed itself.

The two groups split off almost immediately as they barreled off towards Deling. No threats showed themselves on the trip there nor during their first run through of the city. However something else struck them as weird...where were all of the workers? Every single person that was supposed to be in this city could not be accounted for, there was no blood, and no sign of life.

Squall stopped and jumped down from the phoenix. "I don't like this, everyone keep your guard up." _*What the hell, where are the bodies….* _Meanwhile the other group was facing the same problem. There was nothing to be found anywhere no matter what they did. The place was literally a ghost town.

Squall turned to Gilbert, "Hey Gil, you makin anything of this? Because this is just stumping me." He waited for an answer as he looked around."

Gilbert sat up on Grisil's back and looked around. No blood, doesn't mean no trace. Gilbert looked around this time scanning for any sign. His crimson eyes fell on a scrap of cloth. A piece from one of the workers' clothing. He slipped off Grisil's back and walked over to the scrap and picked it up

"No blood, Doesn't mean there is no trace left behind" Gilbert held it out to show Squall "This looks like part of a uniform, one similar to the one you wore to dinner." Gilbert walked over to Grisil and held it close to the wolf's nose. "Okay, let's find them" Grisil sniffed it and let out a loud howl, and Gilbert jumped back onto the Wolf's back "you'd better keep up" He stated before Grisil surged forward.

Squall smirked, "Well I'm glad that I brought you along." He took off after Gilbert keeping up fairly well, Zell had stayed on the bike and Rinoa was riding the phoenix...which Squall eventually got back on himself and he let Gilbert lead the way to where they were going.

The scent trail lead to the center of town, to a large arch, under which there a single person left alive was.

"Don't do it!" the man screamed "It's a trap!" But it was too late Grisil had already charged under the arch in the center of town.

Squall immediately saw the danger that was about to happen and ordered the phoenix to take an immediate uppercut in front of the falling gate since they were behind Gilbert. Rinoa, who didn't expect the sudden change in direction, had fallen towards the ground, and if it wasn't for Zell behind behind them, she surely would have been gravely injured. Zell jumped off of his bike and caught Rinoa mid-air before coming to a crashing halt right into Grisil.

"Heh, nice catch Chicken-wuss." The voice caught both Squall and Zell's attention immediately.

Squall immediately leveled out the flight pattern and stood upon the back of the Phoenix staring down someone he never thought he would see again. _*Seifer….*_ "Weren't you dead Seifer."

The man cloaked in a tan trench-coat tapped his gunblade on his shoulder, "Well you see Squally boy, some people just refuse to die. After all I still have a dream to fulfill." He chuckled and swung his gunblade to the side. "But you see my dear friend you are in my way...and those who get in my all meet the same fate." Just like that he disappeared from sight and Squall focused his senses to try and track him. He casted Haste on himself and for a split moment he was able to see him move. _*What is this madness, how is he able to move this fast?!* _Squall was able to follow him for long enough to parry his attack. For a few minutes he was forced to fight on the defensive without much hope on taking the advantage. Finally Squall cast a slow spell on the surrounding area and a haste on himself. This allowed him to see where Seifer was but he still moved at about the normal speed. _*Finally its time to settle this once and for all!* _To those watching this battle all they would see would be a spark here and there that would be appearing as if out of nowhere, and each person teleporting around like it was their job.

Finally Squall was able to deal a good blow to Seifer's left arm which made him retreat a bit to assess the situation. "Damn you, since when were you so good with that blade of yours?!"

Squall scoffed, "I lead the garden now, when you lead a group of people you care about, you start to cross barriers that you previously thought to be impassable."

Seifer growled at the sight, and since when do you have my girl under your possession? Did I ever just give her up? I don't think so!" he swung his gunblade from side to side then winces in pain, "And where'd you pick up the weirdo? Fucking white hair and red eyes, what is he? Some fucking demon spawn? Either way the little bitch better not get in my way or he'll end up just like you! Dead!" He disappeared again and this time it didn't seem like he was coming back.

Squall floated down to where the gate was and slipped through the bars to make sure everyone was alright. "Is anyone hurt?" He asked as he looked right at Rinoa, double checking on her.

Rinoa looked over at him and nodded her head, "Thanks to Zell here…" She walked over to Squall and gave him his first injury for the fight, a slap across the face. "...next fucking time you make a 90 degree turn on that thing give me a damn warning!"

In the meantime Zell had started his way up the archway to release the mechanism that had closed the gates so that they could get out.

Squall rubbed his face and shook it off, _*I deserved that…*_

Gilbert's face was sent in a snarl. He looked ready to shred the offending man. He lept down Grisil's back. "He's injured, Right?" He walked up to Squall "He's bleeding. . ." Gilbert gave a twisted smile "I can track him." '_I'll show him Demon Spawn. . .He'll Pray that the Dragons show him mercy!' _Grisil growled wanting to help Gilbert tear the offending man. Gilbert cracked his knuckles, "Just give me the order. I am your weapon to use."

Squall looked at Gilbert, and sighed. In the short time that he had known him, not once had he been this pissed about something. As much as Squall wanted to hunt down Seifer, it worried him to see Gilbert this pissed...never the less he spoke out. "His blood should be on that rooftop over there, try to figure out the direction he went do NOT leave the city. If he remained in the city then you are free to engage him, but give us a signal to where he is, Grisil's howl will suffice." The gates finally start to open, and click upward slowly, "Now go before he gets too far."

Gilbert took a running start at the gate and slid under it. after he go to the other side he rolled to crouch. He launched himself into the air and in an instant his muscle rippled under black fur. He made it easily, his large black paws landing softly. The blood was easy enough to find, the scent was strong. Gilbert looked to the arch, were Grisil was attempting to get under the gate. He gave a loud scream-like roar and took off in the direction the scent went.

Squall couldn't believe his eyes, what he just saw happen to Gilbert was making him think twice about releasing the leash on the beast. _*Oh fuck….* _He glanced over at Rinoa and her jaw was stuck in the dropped 'holy shit what the fuck just happened' position. He shook his head and then saw Zell emerge from the archway.

"What in hell is wrong with you two?" Zell looked puzzled at the looks on their faces, and noticed that Gilbert was gone. "And where is Gilbert at?"

Squall without turning his gaze back to Zell said, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Now get on your bike, and get ready to follow Grisil. I want you to take Rinoa with you just in case something happens. Get back to the Garden if there is a conflict, but if you leave find and tell the others before you do."

The gates opened and Grisil took off like a bat out of hell. Squall without a second thought, charged after the wolf, and jumped onto his Phoenix determined to keep up with him.

Zell stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he and Rinoa got on the bike and tore out of there following the blazing trail in the sky.

* * *

Gilbert could tell he was getting close to his prey. He growled the sound reverberating off the walls. He put on a surge of speed not wanting to let him get anywhere near the edge of the city.

Meanwhile Grisil took up his homing howl, running past the other part of the group, he didn't falter or stop but continued past trying desperately to catch up to Gilbert.

* * *

Squall didn't lose sight of his tracker right in front of him, he was determined to keep up with Grisil and eventually find Gilbert. He was so focused that he didn't even notice that the path they took, passed right through where the other group was. All that mattered was making sure Gilbert didn't do anything stupid. He knew that look in his eye...the look of a bad idea. Having seen that before in many of his students, he knew he had to find him quick or someone was going to end up dead...and it just might be Gilbert himself.

* * *

Irvine led the other group of three around the city in search of their culprit when suddenly Selphie tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at Squall, who was flying in the opposite direction.

Throwing his gun upon his shoulder, he was about to speak when he spotted Zell on his bike, and waved him down. Once Zell came to a stop beside them Irvine spoke up, "What in hell's going on?"

Zell shook his head, "No time to explain, all I can say is fucking Seifer's back, and Squall's after him…" he looked at Quistis, "...so is Gilbert." He looked over to spot Squall getting further away. "Damnit I can't stay and talk Irvine, I'll call you when everything stops moving so damned quickly." Zell laid on the gas in a futile attempt to catch back up to Squall, leaving the other three standing there dumbstruck, and not knowing what to think.

* * *

Gilbert skidded to a stop, the scent just ended where he was. It was just gone, no, red eyes widened, that man had used some intelligence, and had ducked into the sewers. He roared in frustration the sound echoed off the walls. In an instant Gilbert stood up, pacing yelling in Elvin, he was so frustrated. Where else would you hide from something that can track by smell, but a place where there is many strong smells to cover your own. Gilbert gave a frustrated sigh and stopped pacing. He heard Grisil's homing howl moments before the white wolf appeared and barreled into him.

Grisil was so happy to find Gilbert that he just had to cover the poor, frustrated Ranger in all kinds of licks. He wanted to let his pale, fur-less brother know he was loved, no matter what anyone said or did to him. Grisil didn't mind the yelling and attempts of being pushed away, he was just focused on showing Gilbert how much he loved the pale man.

Squall landed beside Grisil and the phoenix dissipated. Not even passing another thought to Seifer, Squall moves over to Gilbert and leans over him, "Mind telling me, what in hell that was?" He spoke nonchalantly as he waited for his answer, even though he was still awestruck at what happened.

Gilbert finally pushed Grisil aside, and sits up looking away from Squall. "It's just something I can do. . .It is completely natural" He refused to lift his gaze to meet Squall's. '_I shouldn't have done that so close to them. . .I should have waited for Grisil. Squall will probably never trust me. . .not after withholding this information' _"I am what is called an Andreil. . .You won't find any information on it. Trust me. . .We are or were hunted for our pelts. . .and because we scare people. . . It's perfectly natural, I mean, I am a part of nature in a way that most aren't. It's also a part of me." He shivered, slightly afraid of Squall might do or say. "Andreils make the best Rangers. . .as Rangers become a part of nature, and Andreils are already a part of nature" Grisil nuzzled Gilbert's back whimpering, as if to tell him 'It is going to be fine'. Gilbert stopped talking closing his eyes bracing himself for what was coming next.

Glaring down on the person who just turned into a panther and back into a human, both transformations happening right before his eyes. "So you're a shape-shifter of sorts? Interesting. Tell me kid is there anything else I need to know about you?" He stared into Gilbert's eyes intently. "I keep learning more about you each day and let me tell you one thing, you're either on my side or you're not. So far you've proven to be with me, and because of that I trust you. And only because of that." Squall turned his back to Gilbert and watched as everyone poured into the area they were in. "Looks like Seifer's back, and hes back with a vengeance." He glanced over at Zell then to Irvine. "You two follow him into the sewers and attempt to track him, do not spend over an hour looking for a trace, once you're done with that return to the Garden." He turned back to Gilbert and shook his head, "Alright as for you and everyone else were leaving for the garden."


	8. Shapeshifter and His First Kiss

_**AN: So sorry about the delay. Life happened, and I couldn't get around to posting. On a fun note, the entirety of this story is written and so posting will go smoothly. If I am remembering correctly this makes about a fourth of the whole. So yeah. As always enjoy. **_

Gilbert looked up at Squall, a bit shocked. He got to his feet. "Next time he's not getting away" He climbed onto Grisil's back. "I'll tell you what you need to know in due time. . .a lot about me would have gotten me killed. It'll take time before I, myself, feel comfortable with some of my secrets" Grisil snorted and gave Squall a wolfish smile with the look of 'Don't be too hard on him'. Gilbert sighed "But before I forget, You should tell me everything you know this Seifer, and I mean everything. He is not getting away from me twice."

Squall smirked, "First you deny me information now you ask me for more? No this world doesn't work like that. You tell me what I want to know and then we talk about Seifer...besides I promise you that won't be the last we see of him." Squall turned away and didn't even give the others time to speak before he gave the order to move out.

* * *

Zell and Irvine stayed behind as ordered and dropped into the sewers. Immediately the stench got to Zell and he was already wafting at his nose. "Pee-eww damn what died down here?"

Irvine rolled his eyes and the two of them proceeded to try to find any trace of Seifer.

Every now and then they would find a streak of dried blood on the wall but there was no real pattern to the them, leaving them at an impasse.

* * *

Gilbert sighed, gritting his teeth, he was uncomfortable with his past, so much that only two of the nine others he worked with knew it. He turned his attention to Squall and called out "Fine, I will tell you. Only you, and not someplace where we can be overheard. . . I will answer any questions that I can. But know that I am still obligated by an oath not to reveal certain things. . .It at the time was for the protection of everything that was dear to me, now I cannot say for sure."

* * *

Once the group made it back to the Garden they gathered on the bridge for a short debriefing, before everyone went their separate ways. Squall then turned to Gilbert, who would have been asked to stay and said. "Please follow me."

Squall led Gilbert to the elevator and he unlocked and flipped up a hatch that was under the usual buttons. He pressed one that read, 'B1'. "This place has a quaint little basement where I have a spare office when I want to get away, we will be alone there. I hope that will be to your liking."

When the elevator came to a stop Squall led Gilbert out and into a small office that only had a couch a desk and a chair. _*Man I really need to renovate* _He shook his head and plopped down in the chair, motioning for Gilbert to sit down on the couch. "Ok so heres the deal. I know you as a ranger, a cook, and now as a shapeshifter. What else can you do? I'm deeply curious because this affects my garden and the well being of the students within it." Squall leaned back and waited for Gilbert to speak.

Gilbert didn't sit down, he remained standing. He was silent for a few moments and finally sighed reaching in to his pack he sat down the Gear key, that he'd shown Quistis, on the desk

"I will start from the beginning, I was originally known only as Gilbert I didn't have a last name, because I was a Slave. . ." his expression looked a bit lost but he sighed and continued "Than changed when I was sixteen, that is when my life changed. A halfling man came to my Master and told him he wanted to buy one of his servants, Me. This man, who called himself Number Seven, told the Master a tale the involved me practically causing the demise of his entire company, You see the Master was richer than the king of the land, he sold Cinnamon. At the time Cinnamon was hard to get so it was nearly worth it's weight in gold" He paused again sighing, he glanced at the Gear Key, which hadn't moved or done anything "Well in short this man, Number Seven, convinced the Master to let me free. I was then taken to the Tower. . .To meet Master Howl. You see I was . . ." He stared at the Gear Key, Nothing. "I was partially created. . .My Mother was infused with the blood of the Shadow Cat, no that is not why I'm an Andreil, to give her the abilities of the Shadow Cat. But it didn't work, it made her really sick, I mean really sick, well She was allowed to leave the Tower, or the Company as some call it, and she met my Father. And not soon after they were married and expecting a baby. . .That's where I come in, you see _I _have the abilities they were trying to get into my Mother, Along with my Twin. . ." He took a shaky breath and continued "My ability isn't all that useful, I have what is know as Shadowsense, I know where every shadow in an area is, and when in a shadow I can locate others which are in shadow, the drawback is if I don't know the place it is not accurate. . ." He closed his eyes and tried but the strain was too much "Yea, can't tell five foot form five hundred right now. . .Okay the company was doing this to make 'Mediators' between two systems of magiks that didn't get along very well. . .I along with the children, of others that we treated like my Mother, were being trained to basically fight an underground war. . . ." He stopped talking, the Gear Key remained silent and unmoving "this thing on your desk is called a Gear Key, only people who work with and for Master Howl have one. It allows us to enter and leave the Tower as we wish. . .You can't even see the Tower without one of these. It was the most guarded secret that could have ever been." Gilbert finished and waited for Squall to speak.

Squall had reached under his desk to pop open a cooler, he popped open a bottle of tequila and took a swig of it. "Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy man, here have a drink take a breather, let me think about what you've just said for a moment." He held the bottle out towards Gilbert and smiled, whether or not he took the bottle Squall would say, "Alright well you've definitely had a hard time with your life and I send my condolences to you. As for that tower, I would like to see it if at all possible...just to make sure your not pulling my leg here. You show me the tower and you gain my trust. Even then you can join classes here and become a SeeD officer, that is my gift to you for being generous with your information." Squall sat back in his seat and gestured towards Gilbert, "So please continue…"

Gilbert blinked and took another breath "Okay, let's see. . . I think I have told you pretty much all I know. . ." He blinked again "Except where one of the entrances of the Tower is. My hometown of Bracken had one. . . I can show you, but in order to see or get into the tower you have to have a Gear Key, as far as I know this is the most likely the last one in existence. So when we get there let me have an hour to see if I might be able to find another. or something. . ." He paused thinking about the sheer size of the Tower. "I don't have any clue what may roam inside the Tower itself, we had many long lived Magical Animals there."

Squall smirked and leaned forward in his seat, "You seem to doubt my resources kid, I have a fucking army at my disposal. Don't doubt that we can't get you where you need to be or do what you need done. You want that tower cleared, done. Under my conditions though. You see here Gilbert I'm at an impasse…" He swirled the drink in its bottle, "I have all of these enemies popping up and I'm floating around in a flying blue target. I need a place to store resources, and train my troops under the radar. What you've told me is that without that there key no one can access this tower…therefore that will give me an upper hand against every enemy I face. Well kid what do you have to say about that? I'll protect you, I'll get you to the tower, I'll give you an occupation, I'll give you all the information you want on Seifer, and even help you end him, just give me a reason to trust you." He stared down Gilbert and held out his hand, "So...do we have a deal?"

Gilbert closed his eyes, thinking. '_Master Howl. . .I'm sorry' _He took Squall's hand "Deal. But I warn you, we had Dragons, the Old kind, and their cousins the Behir in the Tower. They get stronger the older they get. Even the youngest dragon, of my time, that was there by this time is an Ancient Great Wyrm. Even the team of ten I was in, with three of them being part Dragon, we couldn't take down any dragon that big or old. Hopefully they are not in or near the Tower."

Squall smiled, "Glad we are of an understanding, and for the dragons, leave that to us. We may lose but damn well we're going to try to take it down." He got up from his chair and walked across the room. "Ok we can't go directly to the ruins because of the reason that were tied down here. Timber can't hold all of the refugees that Deling has, so until Deling is in livable condition I cannot abandon my post. I don't know how long its going to take but I hope that you will be willing to wait that long, besides it'll take you that long to find out about Seifer." Returning back to his desk, he opened up a drawer and removed a file folder. He looked at it for a moment then dusted it off before handing it to Gilbert, "Its not much but here's a start, these are the files that we have on him from when he was a member of the garden."

Gilbert took the folder and nodded "Hopefully if there is a dragon it's a Metallic Dragon. . .they are more likely to talk than the Chromatics" Gilbert picked up the Gear Key, it buzzed in his hand. Gilbert's eyes widened.

"_I heard your conversation, So I think you should come see me soon, I won't wait for long. Don't you want to know why you're here?" _A voice whispered in his head, the Gear Key's communication ability projected her voice into his head.

"Uh Squall. . .I didn't tell you the Gear Key also functions as a communication device. We should head out like now." Gilbert's normally pale skin was even paler than normal.

Squall shoots a puzzled look at him, "Why the hell should I drop everything and take you there right now….give me one good reason." He noticed that Gilbert was holding out the gear key and he snatched it up immediately. Suddenly he didn't feel alone...there was someone there almost as if it was in his thoughts. His eyes grew wide, "Who is that…."

"_I am Celeste, and if you want help with the man in the red cloak. . .You will come to meet me. I will not stay here longer than two weeks. I don't like waiting"_ Gilbert tilts his head "_Bring, the one called Quistis, and one other from your group. Only one other. I await your arrival." _Her presence through the Gear Key disappear.

Squall tosses the gear key back to Gilbert, "Looks like we got a one way express ticket to this tower. I'll let Rinoa and Xu take care of things here, were on our way to Esthar, we leave in the morning." _*Why is this 'Celeste' wanting me to bring Quistis specifically? Either way I must know about the man who destroyed Deling...and harmed the very people I've been assigned to protect.* _Squall leads Gilbert out of the room and then at the first floor they split ways, he urges Gilbert off there and he continues up to brief Xu on her duties while he is gone.

Gilbert left to go to his room. He pulled out his pocket watch, and noticed that it was almost five o'clock. He wound it and put it back in his pocket. Grisil looked at him and tilted his head. Gilbert started packing for the morning. He wanted to know who the voice in his head was, why did they have a Gear Key.

* * *

After his little talk with Xu on the bridge he had to go find Quistis and break the news to her, and he also figured he would go and find Zell, see if he wanted to tag along. He walked up to Quistis' door and didn't give two shits as he used his master key to walk right in. Immediately after that a small hard object clocked him right in the face. Rubbing his face he didn't seem quite fazed by it, "Hey Quistis your next mis…..whoa."

She stood there in a towel like she had just gotten out of the shower and looking down Squall saw that the object that hit him was in fact her shoe. He looked back up and immediately the screaming started. "WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?!"

Squall shrugged, "I've heard of it, but its much more productive to just barge in. Either way you're leaving with me Gilbert, and Zell in the morning. We're heading for Esthar, and I'll explain the tidbits along the way." He turned to leave.

Down the hall Irvine was just leaving his room when he heard a rant coming from in the direction of Selphie's room, however it did not sound like it was a pissed Selphie...because seriously shes unique when shes pissed and everyone knows its her. No he knew this voice, it was Quistis...and fuuuck was she pissy.

Curious, he walked over and immediately heard Squalls voice from inside the room, _*Holy shit….I never thought you had it in you Suall, but you're cheating on Rinoa?!* _"DAMNIT SQUALL WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING TO QUISTIS!?"

Squall turned to face the door and shook his head, "Please vacate the area Irvine I'm just telling her about her next mission which starts tomorrow morning." He rolled his eyes and then another voice that boomed from the hallway made his heart drop.

Rinoa had overheard Irvines screaming at Squall, and instantly wanted to know what was going on. Just as she got to the room, the door opened and Squall was standing on the other side of the frame, across the room stood Quistis...wrapped in a towel. For a moment her eyes went back and forth between the two and then finally she slapped Squall so hard the echo could have been heard all the way from the moon.

Total damage: 1000+. Mental damage: Unhealable. Total: "OUCH, What did I do!?" Squall screamed out.

Rinoa immediately turned and left, obviously pissed off and Squall shook his head, _*Damnit now I'm going to get cock-blocked for something I didn't even try to do….fuck my life.* _ He rolled his eyes and walked off, "Don't forget Quistis, tomorrow morning meet me by the front gate."

"SCREW YOU!"

* * *

Around ten there was a knock at Gilbert's door his pack sat on a chair in the main room. He walked over putting the book, he was reading down, and opened the door. And Quistis stood there looking mildly irritated. Gilbert stepped back gesturing for her to come in.

"Quistis, did something happen?"

She may not have been fuming but she was definitely still not happy about what happened earlier.

"Yea and it wears a black jacket, with a fluffy collar. Stands about yay tall and likes to barge into peoples' rooms. Either way I heard that Squall wants me to go on a mission in the morning, I wanted to know if you were going too, so I stopped by." She stared at the floor for a moment then waited for Gilbert to respond.

Gilbert slipped his arms around her hugging her close. "I really don't have to guess who do I?" he chuckled softly "He does it to me too. As for the mission, yeah I'm going. I was hoping you'd be coming along, seeing as we're going to the Tower" He felt her face heat up against his chest through his tank top.

Suddenly Quistis found herself in Gilbert's arms, and oddly it felt comforting. Gilbert was trying to cheer her up. She didn't notice that she was starting to blush, but even if she did notice, she wouldn't have cared. "So that's where we're going….Squall got rushed away before he could tell me any details...typical guy. He's always been the same, ever since I met him. Cold heartless and predictable. However since Rinoa has started to get to him...and its quite entertaining to watch her put a leash on the untamable beast." She pulled her head back and looked up at Gilbert, she didn't know what to do with herself right now. Her heart rate sped up and she started to sweat. She never liked being nervous yet, this time it was different. For once she had someone to talk to, someone to relate to, someone who wouldn't shove a hand in her face and then walk away halfway through a conversation. She knew this feeling all too well, and she wasn't about to fight it.

Gilbert blinked looking down at Quistis, he was most definitely taller than Squall. There was a slight blush across his face as well, but because of his pale skin the blush was a lot deeper looking. "Ah." Gilbert looked to the side embarrassed from his prolonged contact with Quistis, but at the same time he felt the contact was wanted, and that he was allowed to hold her in this way. He smiled softly. '_Why do I feel soo. . . I don't know what to call it, giddy? No, wanted? Well of course yes, but no. What did Hyrim say this feeling was? If it's warm and fuzzy, both calming and exciting, makes you feel like you can fly or some other impossible task, It must be . . .' _Gilbert's blush deepened about three shades. '_Love. I always looked at him confused when he said that, now I know what he meant. . .But I don't know anything about love . . .It wasn't something that people talked to me about. . .What do I do now?'_

Quists had a hard time not noticing the blush that had been plastered across Gilbert's face and she couldn't help but laugh at him. She pulled back from the hug and shuffled around for a moment. She started to mess with her hair before she started for the door slowly. "I'm sorry…" she said as she burst out into the hall.

Meanwhile, Squall found himself in front of Zell's door and of course he heard the pounding of his punching bag from within. So naturally he was just training….right? As he walked in the door he couldn't believe how wrong he was. That wasn't the sound of a punching bag...then the moaning….yup he was out of here. Squall closed the door and left Zell and his lady friend to their business. He could always talk to him later.

Gilbert jumped following her "Quistis, it's alright" He said as he caught up to her "It's fine I promise." His face was still tinged by the blush. His mind was racing, what should he say, or do to make this better. . . '_You're the only person who has made me feel this way. . .Oh, By the Dragons, what do I do?' _Without lingering on that thought he slipped a hand under her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He stepped back blushing again "That was improper of me. . .but you make me feel like no one has before"

Quistis was surprised by the fact that he had followed her and when she had turned around to try to get him to stop, there was a kiss placed on her lips. She was awestruck and just froze there not doing anything. even as Gilbert pulled away and apologized, she stood there like a block of ice. She slowly turned her head to face him and said in a soft tone, "No...you're fine...in fact…" She half tackled, half pushed him into the wall and returned the favor with another kiss back on his lips. After a moment she backed away and ran off down the hall towards her room.

Gilbert blinked standing with his back against the wall. He was sure that his face was as red as possible. He smiled, not knowing what else to do. After what seemed like an eternity, Gilbert finally started back towards his room. '_My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. . .I'm soo confused. Was she mad at me, or was she just as confused as I am now? . . .Why do I have to be the awkward one when it comes to people?' _He reached his door, and slipped inside. Grisil looked up at Gilbert as he came in and made a 'woof' at the wide eyed Ranger. Gilbert shook his head and turned to Grisil. "What?" The wolf just gave his wolf grin, and laid his head down. Gilbert laid down on the bed, but his mind wouldn't stop replaying that moment.

Quistis stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her. For a moment she just stood there leaning up against the door, "I just did that...oh my god I just pushed a guy into the wall and kissed him…" She slowly started to slide to the floor. The scene kept replaying over and over in her head, and each time it did the smile on her face got bigger. Eventually she stood up and walked over to her bed. As she sat on the edge she couldn't stop thinking of Gilbert, and how much she couldn't wait to see him again...


	9. A trip, A Dragon, and the Tower

_**AN: So I felt guilty for not posting when I said I was so here's an extra Chapter. you guys should tell me what you think. **_

Gilbert was up early, He stretched out and smiled sleepily. '_I am so glad that Quistis is coming on the mission.' _He got up and got ready for the day. He decided to just wear his everyday outfit rather something for a nice occasion. He had a kinda Duster-like coat, that his friend, Basil, had given him on. He got Grisil up and headed to the front gate to wait.

Zell had already been at the gate for over an hour now, and he was hanging up in the rafters above the main entrance where he was bored out of his mind. He noticed Gilbert walk up to the gate and he hung down by his face, "I'M SO BORED...oh hi Gil, great day to travel eh?" He chuckled a bit to himself before returning to the ground beside Gilbert. Looking out towards the Elevator he saw Quistis and Squall get off, and Squall was doing his normal thing, handing out orders to Quistis who would in turn hand them out to them. Rinoa started to come into sight from way of the Dormitories.

Once Quistis and Squall made it to the group Squall nodded at the others and said, "Guess we'll leave after Rinoa gets here _*...so she don't cut my head off later…* _He sighed and looked away as she was walking up.

Seeing that everyone else seemed distracted, Quistis walked over to Gilbert and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Morning…" she stated in a soft tone before she kissed him lightly on the cheek. She quickly released her embrace, but not everyone was looking the other way. In fact everyone other than Squall saw the whole damn thing.

Zell blinked furiously for a few moments and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and Rinoa rushed up and pulled Quistis aside. "What was that? Are you kidding me? You and the new guy? Ok, please tell me he wore protection? Are you pregnant?" She took a step back and gasped, "You're pregnant?"

Finally giving Quistis some time to speak, she spoke up, "Ok in this order: a kiss, no, yes, nothing like that happened, apparently not, fuck no." She shook her head in confusion and if one would have looked over to Zell, hes still trying to make a connection.

Squall turns around expecting Rinoa right behind him but sees her off to the side with Quistis, Zell frantically moving his head between looking at Quistis then looking at Gilbert, and the only thing he could think about is, _*What the hell happened?*_ He seemed just as puzzled as Zell at this moment.

Gilbert blinked, his face red, touching where Quistis had kissed him followed by a soft "What?". Grisil's tail wagged thumping against the ground, he was giving his widest wolf grin he could. Gilbert watched what was going on around him and he tilted his head.

"What's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" The albino shifted his attention to the two girls "What are they doing?"

Zell finally stopped looking back and forth and simply stated, "Damn man, are you that fucking blind. She's into you….and I mean INTO you." He sighed, "look man I don't know what you did, but hell she liked it, and now she wants more of it...I've seen that look in girls eyes before…and it goes a loooong way man...trust me….I'm an expert." He put an arm around Gil, "Now as for Rinoa talking to her, she thinks that you and Quistis are a thing, so she's giving Quistis 'the talk'. Oh if you think this is bad you should have seen the night after Selphie and Irvine got caught doin it….lemme tell you this that was the first time I saw a human being fly halfway across this Garden...all the way from the elevator to where we are standing now."

Squall sighs and shakes his head, "Ok Romeo, what have you done now?" He was tapping his foot, _*FUCKING HELL, now I CAN'T get rid of him.*_

Gilbert blinked "You mean she loves me? In that way?" Gilbert blushed more. Grisil howled softly, but the message was clear. Gilbert looked to Squall then back to Zell "It was only a kiss, I just wanted her to know how I felt . . ." He attempted to shrug away from Zell but failed. "What should I do?"

Zell chuckled and pulled him in closer, "Do the only thing you can do...go for it. Entertain her and give her what she wants, and if you don't end up getting along then dump her and find a new chick. Its the cycle of life baby!"

Squall facepalmed, _*Sometimes I wonder how many of the pregnancies in the garden are your fault Zell….*_

Meanwhile the girls finally finished up their conversation and Rinoa made her way over to Squall, "Now don't go out there and get those two killed or I'll kill you. Oh and you better come back in one piece…" Her voice dropped into a demonic tone for a moment, "or else…" her normal tone came back, "Alright I'll take care of things here don't you worry…"

_*I have every reason to worry…* _He shrugged it off and backed away from Rinoa, "Alright lets go, the train is waiting in Timber Station, and it will not wait much longer."

They all left to board the train eastward over the ocean towards Esthar, to meet a familiar face among the garden.

* * *

About three-quarters across the train shook suddenly and Gilbert found his stomach churning, He sat slumped over. He had never felt this sick while traveling. He sat up and looked at Quistis, who was sitting next to him, she was rubbing circles on his back. He smiled at her, for it was starting to help. "Thanks, I guess I get Train sick." he chuckled, "Thank you, I feel better now" Gilbert hugged her and smiled.

Squall sat alone on the seat sprawled sideways thumbing through a weapons monthly, nothing in particular catching his eye, as his students already had the latest edition revolver model gunblade. He sighed and thought to himself, _*Its been a while dad….wonder what you'll think about me and Rinoa being together now…*_

Zell was catching up on some z's and having a jolly old time in his dreams sleep punching the air.

As for Quistis she was enjoying being beside Gilbert for this entire trip, even if he was feeling sick. She ran her hand up next to him after the hug and ruffled up his hair a bit, just for the fun of it.

Squall looks up, scoffs then returns to his book.

Gilbert blinked and smoothed his hair down. He smiled at her and chuckled. "How much longer do you think it'll be?" He looked a bit sleepy, more than he looked sick.

Quistis smiled and said, "It'll be about another 2-3 hours and we will land on the continent of Esthar, from the station on the coast we will have about a day and a half hike through the The Great Salt Flats. Then we will be within half a days riding away from the main city of Esthar. Once were there we're going to be meeting an old acquaintance of ours." She smiled, "You might as well get some rest for now, we have a long hike ahead of us through monster infested territory tonight and tomorrow."

Gilbert nodded and cuddled against Quistis' side, he felt her arm wrap around his shoulders as he fell into a light sleep.

Quistis saw him laying on her and she had indeed wrapped her arm around him and proceeded to stare out the window.

* * *

A few hours later the four had reached the Station and started to depart into the flats. Squall spoke up, "Alright guys, there will be some hostile creatures from here on out so keep your weapons ready at all times." With that they set off through the Great Salt Flats which was the only way to access the inner continent of Esthar. Later on that night, the group was forced to stop because of the receding sunlight. Squall set up a magical barrier to protect against the creatures but still insisted that they go on watches while the others slept. Squall went on the first watch and when his was up he went to wake Quistis to take the second watch. She got up without a fuss and took her shift. Now the time was nearing for her shift to end and she approached a sleeping Gilbert, and lightly tugged on his shoulder.

Gilbert immediately woke his red eyes scanning for danger, upon seeing none he flicked Grisil's nose. The Wolf snorted and got up. Gilbert sat up, "My turn?" He smiled at her. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll wake you if something happens.

After four hours of nothing, Gilbert got up and walked over to wake up Zell, when the barrier shattered Gilbert hit the ground yelling "STEAK!". He watched for the other's to wake.

Squall immediately shot to his feet from a deep sleep and drew his gunblade immediately knowing that his barrier had been breached. _*Damnit the barrier has been breached.* _He immediately reached for his gunblade and assessed his situation. It did not take him long to notice the colossal beast standing almost three times taller than him. "An Abadon…. fuck…." Noticing that the others were still struggling to get to their feet, Squall charged in fool heartedly to distract the beast until he could get some backup. He slashed at the creatures leg and hoped that it would send it into the dirt, but the beast only stumbled and swung its massively long arm at Squall. This attack was easily dodged but now he was left with wondering how to keep its attention away from the camp for now.

Quistis was the next to rise from her slumber, however it took her some time to get ahold of her chain whip because she didn't quite realize what was going on, finally she got a grip on the situation, and charged into battle.

Zell was still snoozing and dreaming about who knows what, but he did start to get stirred from the commotion.

Gilbert flipped into a position to attack. He launched himself at the body of the skeletal beast as he did so he summoned his claws in an arc of electricity. He missed the body but he arced the lightning off of his claws to strike it. The black lightning struck the monster hard, and it stumbled. Gisil charged and attacked the the thing's arm. The wolf was able to grab onto one of the bones in it's arm.

The Abadon staggered backwards as the wolf struck at its arm and it got blasted by a huge bolt of black lightning. Whatever this thing had going through its mind, it couldn't have been happy thoughts as Squall charged at it again, this time taking a leap to strike directly at the head. It connected, and sliced off the rightmost tusk sticking out of its jaw.

After seeing its tusk sliced off at the base, the Abadon flailed out its arms trying to attack all of the people within range, paying most of its attention to the man who shot it with the lightning. All the attacks had failed to connect and the group was free to keep on doing what they were.  
Quistis stood there frozen, after seeing what Gilbert just did. A huge bolt of black lightning that emitted from his claws…. "Holy...shit…I think...I'm just going to sit this one out…." She replaced her chain whip back in its case on her back.

Meanwhile Zell jumped clean out of his skin as he was ripped from his dreamland from the sound of god itself reigning terror upon the land. He looked up and saw a huge streak of black lightning striking at a huge undead creature that he could not remember ever seeing before for the life of him….

Gilbert called out to Grisil and Squall "Get back!". once the two parties were out of the way, Gilbert unleashed another bolt of black lightning. The lightning struck the monster and arced across it, causing the bones to to crack and disintegrate into a cloud of dust and sparks. The Ranger stood up, and looked at the group. "What was that thing? Other than huge?" He walked over to Squall and unsummoned his claws.

Squall blinked a few times as he watched this Abadon just disintegrate into nothing. "Damnit, alright you can fight. You can stay...FUCK" He shook his head and sheathed his blade. "Zell you're on guard duty for the rest of the night, if you need help ask Gilbert...he's got things under control...I'm going to go die for a while...do not disturb me…" He laid down on his bedroll and called it a night...after all his brain was scrambled. Zell looked to Quistis, then to Gilbert, then back to Quistis….

Quistis spoke up, "Your turn, bosses orders...yay sleep time!" She said in a sarcastic manner as she flopped into her bedroll.

Grisil padded over to Quistis, and laid down close to her. The wolf yawned and quickly fell back to sleep. Gilbert chuckled at Grisil and walked over to him, and sat down leaning his weight onto the wolf. He smiled at Quistis. "Sleep tight. I'll see you with the morning's light" He closed his eyes feigning an attempt to fall asleep. '_Grisil, are you trying to set us up? or do you actually like her being around? . . ." _He began to think over the emotions he felt when near Quistis and smiled wider, '_Okay, okay. . .I guess it can't be too bad to fall in love.' _

* * *

The next morning came and the group quickly packed up and set out. It took about another half days hike to reach a peak of the great salt flats, and they looked down upon what appeared to be a large space of nothingness in the middle of the flats. Squall held out his phone and flipped it open sending out a call, "Hey old man were here, drop the shields already." With that he snapped it shut and waited for something to happen. Moments later the invisible shields dropped around the area and revealed a large high tech city in the center of the bald spot in the flats. "Welcome to Esthar, Gilbert. Here in a moment there will be a transport here to pick us up."

Zell parked his ass on a rock and Quistis stood close to Gilbert as she said, "Its a nice sight isn't it? Of Esthar I mean." She waited for his answer

Gilbert looked at the city "Yeah, but. . ." He looked at Quistis, and slipped his arms around her and held her close to him. "It's not as beautiful as you" Gilbert could feel his face warming up in a blush. Gilbert felt her arms wrap around him, and her face buried into his chest. He smiled and held her closer "You are special to me, and I want you to know that"

Squall looked over his shoulder, "Hey lovebirds our rides here, break it up and lets move." A vehicle approached from the city and came to a screeching halt.

From the back seat of the vehicle a man stepped out and smiled as he walked over to Squall and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey boy how ya been? You seriously need to stop in and visit your old man sometime, It gets quite lonely out here when your only family is a continent away."

Squall scoffed, "Whatever dad, you're just saying that. Anyway I'm here strictly on business I need the Ragnarok."

Quistis spoke up, "Yea he's telling the truth Laguna, were in a hurry this time, we got somewhere to be soon."

Laguna spoke up, "Ah Quistis you came as well...and who's the new guy that you've seemed to have taken an interest in?"

She said, "Ah this is Gilbert and this and he is why we're in such a hurry. So please we need to get moving."

Laguna sighed, "Fine fine fine, have your fun, I'll see you when you get back." So then they all piled into the truck and took off down the salt flats towards the city.

Gilbert's face was four shades of red lighter than the color of a tomato. He stepped back from Quistis, but slipped his hand into hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Laguna" he bowed his head politely. Turning back to Quistis "so what is the Ragnarok?"

Quistis smiled, "Oh you will see what the Ragnarok is soon enough…and I'm sure that you'll enjoy your trip." She winked at him then turned to look out the window.

Laguna looked at squall, and said "Alright boy, you need to get hitched and get me a grandkid already."  
Squall rolled his eyes, "Whatever pops, I'm working on it...give it 12 months or so." He stared out the other window and sighs...not enjoying this one bit.

Zell remained quiet, not wanting Laguna to bring back up the thing that happened last time they came to Esthar….

* * *

A while later the group arrived at the landing docks for the airships at Esthar and all pile out of the car. Squall slips the driver a 200 gil tip to drive off without letting Laguna out, and that was it for him. "Thank the heavens he's gone." he rolled his eyes and then glanced at Gilbert. "Alright sir you wanted to see the Ragnarok well there it is." He pointed to the red dragon looking ship behind him and he started walking towards it .

Zell was still being quiet as all get out...all he wanted was to get out of this city as fast as he could before he got another court charge.

Gilbert's eyes widened and he bowed his head to the Ragnarok, as if to show respect to it. "Ragnarok?" He asked out loud, obviously to the ship itself. Upon receiving no answer, he looked up and tilted his head in confusion. "Why doesn't he speak?"

Quistis looked at Gilbert with confusion on her face, "You worship a spaceship? Yes it looks like a dragon, but its a ship, that's the Ragnarok, and were going to ride it." She chuckled and started to pull him towards the hatch that led into the ship.

Gilbert looked at her "In my time, we worshiped dragons, all colors, they gave us advice and knowledge" He smiled "They were our Gods. And it also always pays off to be nice to them" He chuckled softly. "You don't speak with the dragons anymore? I've notice there are not that many around . . ."

Quistis seemed surprised about hearing this and she looked at Gilbert with amazement in her eyes. "Those 'beasts' you worship are not exactly very friendly anymore. Last one I encountered tried to roast me like a chicken...I'm not so sure they even talk anymore..." Either way Quistis would have still succeeded in getting him inside the ship which from there she took him straight to the bridge where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

Zell had taken the pilot's seat and when the two entered the room he turned around and said, "bout time you got here, now sit your ass down were leaving." He initiated the launch sequence and shot to Ragnarok out of the hanger and into the open sky.

Squall smirked, "Alright Zell take us to the Bracken ruins." He leaned back into his chair and relaxed and Zell turned the ship to the south west and took off.

Gilbert blinked "Well, the Chromatics weren't always the most friendly, but even the Metallics?" He looked confused, and he blinked "I wonder really if the Old Dragons are still around but are in hiding or something." He looked at Squall and blinked "so how long will it take to get there?"

Quistis looked at him confused again, "Look Gilbert things just are not the same as they were back then, the dragons are apparently different and that is what you have to come to accept." She shrugged her shoulders from all of the confusion with this dragon business.

After all of that Squall glanced at Gilbert, "It'll take less than a day, this is the fastest ship on the planet even at half power. So no worries just sit back and relax." He sat back, propped his feet up on a counter, and closed his eyes.

Gilbert closed his eyes "They all can't be gone. . .It gives me hope, that there may be relics of my past still hidden" He smiled thinking about the training he went through in the Tower with Selena, the Shadow Cat, and Seian, the young Brass dragon. After a while he dozed off.

* * *

A high pitched whistle caught the attention of the mountain sized red dragon, Hearth. The dragon lifted his head and stared at the red ship, Hearth was pretty sure was smaller than the size of his head. '_I could eat that thing in two bites. . .Nah I won't . . .Celeste? I think your company has arrived' _

As Zell maneuvered the Ragnarok closer to their target, he caught sight of something that blew his mind, "Squall you better come see this…"

Squall scoffed and groggily got up as he came up beside Zell. "Zell what in tarnation do you want from…...holy shit is that a dragon?"

Zell nods his head, "Oh and newsflash IT'S LOOKING AT US."

Squall started walking out of the bridge, "Bring this thing closer to the ground, I'll handle it, just keep going, get Gilbert to his tower."

Squall barged out of the room and down to the loading dock. He summoned the phoenix, and slammed the button that opened the hatch. _*Well fuck...this is going to be interesting...what in hell did I do to sign up for this shit…* _After the hatch opened he divebombed out of the Ragnarok and landed on the back of his phoenix, and started to fly off toward the colossal dragon. He did not engage it in combat though….he just watched and waited.

Hearth watched the ship fly past, he lifted himself to his feet and gave a dragonish sigh. He turned his head toward the bite-sized flaming bird coming towards him. He immediately casted his mind out towards the bird, he felt two minds, and focused on the human mind he felt.

He was greeted by a strong mental barrier, and he smiled '_Ah, it's been a while since I have had fun trying to break a barrier. . .Provide me with some entertainment.'_

Squall smirked, _*Alright dragon, lets dance…* _He charged the huge dragon and tried to strike it with his gunblade...he immediately failed as the blade just bounced off of the scales. _*Fuck!*_ Squall retreated back a bit to rethink his strategy. He stood there floating for a few minutes trying to gather his thoughts and make a plan...He started to hold his head after something had tried to enter his mind.

Hearth put the silly human's barrier under a universal and crushing pressure, destroying it. "_Finally!" _a voice echoed in Squall's head "_That took longer that it should have. . .So why have you disturbed my sleep? And then ATTACK me without giving me a chance to speak. . ." _Hearth growled the sound was like a landslide.

Squall stood there frozen, _*What the hell…* _He looked up at the dragon, _*What the fuck are you doing to me?!* _Squall growled slightly as he waited for this beast to answer him. _*Besides if you can get into my mind then read it to find out what you want to know.*_

"_I already knew, I don't need to read through your memories. I know who you are, Squall Leonheart, Commander of the Balamb Garden of SeeD. You are here to speak with my Rider, Celeste Starwalker, The Risen One, the Golden Eyed Angel, the Angel Of Time. She has many other names, but you want to know about the one they call Gilgamesh." _Hearth snorted "_As for me I am Hearth Bleedingsun, and I can take you to the Tower quicker than that puny bird."_

Squall scoffed, _*Then if you know all of this, let me go do that damnit….if I would have known you to be friendly I wouldn't have attacked.* _He half glared at the dragon.

Hearth chuckled deep in his chest, the sound was near deafening "_You are fully capable of moving while I am speaking to you. Just get in the carrier on my back, I'll get you to the Tower in a single wing-beat"_

Squall blinked at him a couple times then checked to make sure he was telling the truth, and sure enough he could move his body with ease. He laughed to himself as he nodded at the beast, _*Ok I guess if you were going to kill me I'd already be dead...so there can be no harm in trusting you. Thanks.* _Squall did as the dragon said and got into the box on the back of its neck and let the phoenix dissipate. _*Ok Hearth, I'm ready…*_

Hearth chuckled again and unfurled his massive wings, one beat and he was into the air. The second he was moving. Within seconds he had caught up with the Ragnarok. The red dragon tilted his wings and landed near a clearing filled with rubble "_You should tell them to land here. I will protect the ship from harm."_

Could he actually trust this dragon, and could he trust this informant who had rushed him to this tower? there were many doubts flying around in Squall's head, and he just didn't know what to make of it. It was a massive gamble that, he hoped, could only turn out for the best. _*I will tell them, thank you for the lift.* _Squall flipped up his cell phone and dialed Quistis' number, "Yo open the gate for me...yea its all good...and tell Zell to land near the dragon...DON'T FUCKING QUESTION ME JUST DO IT." He cracked his neck and sighed after sliding the phone back into his pocket. He summoned the phoenix back out and glided off the back of Hearth and right up into the hatch of the Ragnarok.

Hearth laid down, and chuckled "_And Squall tell Gilbert that there is someone here that remembers him, Tell him it's 'Hero'."_

Gilbert at the mention of dragon was in the seat next to Zell "A Red Dragon! He's huge!" Gilbert went on and on like this until Squall got back "What did he say? Did he say anything?" It would have seemed someone had taken Selphie and disguised her as Gilbert.

Squall face-palmed as he looked at Gilbert, "Ok for one calm your ass down. Two he said for Zell to land the Ragnarok over there in that clearing, and the third bits for you Gilbert. Said someone by the name of Hero is in the area, said something like he would remember you." Squall shrugged his shoulders and Zell scoffed.

"Why do I have to land this ship, NEXT TO THAT!?" Zell could not believe what he was hearing when Squall gave him that order…had he gone mad? Was he being controlled? Zell eyed him suspiciously.

Squall got into Zell's face and said, "Do we have a problem here, and if its about the dragon, if it was going to kill us...WE WOULD ALREADY BE DEAD!"

That scream put Zell into shock but into place as well, because now he wasn't doubting Squall at all, actually he had just landed the ship next to the Dragon, to make sure Squall would rip his head off.

Gilbert's eyes widened at the mention of Hero "The dragon said Hero, not Seian?" the word left Gilbert's lips in a hiss, "Of course he would have said 'Hero' You don't not any words in the Draconic Language." Gilbert smiled widely "Just a warning, Seian, is an old friend of mine, he's a Brass Dragon. We trained together when he was only a hatchling."

Hearth watched the ship as it landed and projected his thoughts to the group "_It is about time, you decided to land that noisy contraption. Celeste is waiting, She will get you into the Tower, and Gilbert I am deeply sorry for what you are going to see."_

Zell jumped all the way to the top of the bridge and grabbed a piece of the decor hanging down from it, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? I HEARD SOMETHING!" He was as pale as a ghost as he clung to the ship.

Squall shook his head again and rolled his eyes, "Look Zell, the dragon likes to talk to your mind...Yea I know right its weird so just get used to it." He looked to Gilbert, "Dragon or not I'm here for a specific reason, and I'm going to go do just that...Now then lets be on our way, best not leave Celeste waiting." Squall walked out of the bridge and then outside waiting for something to happen.

Gilbert nodded, looking oddly somber. "Do I want to know what I am going to see?" He blinked and looked at Quistis "You'll stay with me? Please?" He got up and took her hand, and walked out with her.

Once everyone was outside Gilbert looked up and down "It looks okay."

"Of course it does." A figure walked up to them. It was a woman, who looked ageless, she wore a white feathered cloak around her shoulders, her golden hair swept over the feathers on her back "It is nice to meet you all in person, Squall, Zell, Quistis, and of course Gilbert" she bowed her head to each person in turn. "So, what can I help you with? Oh right, You need Gear Keys" she held out her hand and there were three Gear Keys.

Quistis had nodded to Gilbert and took his hand without hesitation as the group was approached by a golden haired individual.

Squall eyed her suspiciously but he knew what he was grabbing for and snagged one up first, "So that's what the tower is." He scoffed as he watched the tower appear right before his eyes, _*I could get used to this…*_

Zell slowly reached for the gear key still not liking the situation, and as soon as he touched it, he fell on his ass seeing the tower appear right before his eyes, "WHAT THE HELL!? I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!"

Quistis, armed with the knowledge that Gilbert had given her, had grabbed the gear key and wasn't surprised to see what she saw. "Interesting place here, I take it that this is where you lived Gil?"

Squall looked to Celeste and spoke, "Ok Celeste I brought Gilbert, now what do you have to tell me?"

To the others it would have sounded like Squall was trading Gilbert off for information however that wasn't the case.

Celeste laughed the sound like the trill of a bird "No, Squall isn't trading our friend, I will tell once we are inside. Gilbert?" The Albino stepped forward and gestured for the the others to watch. He pulled out his Gear Key, and smiled.

"looks like a solid wall, Right?" He chuckled, and slid a brick to the side revealing a small hole behind it, he showed them the moving gears on the bottom of the Gear Key and put them into the hole. "Now, you turn it to the right to go to the Barracks, and left for the school" he turned the Key right and part of the wall shimmered and slid to the side "after you."

Quistis was the first to move towards the door, after being simply amazed by the architecture. Squall followed closely behind still wanting his information. Zell finally got up and moved forward quickly as if to get this over with as soon as possible. Once inside the 3 waited for their hosts to enter and tell them about the place they were in.

Gilbert and Celeste walked in together, he looked around the stone hallway "Seems like I never left." Celeste readjusted herself as she walked in, folding her white wings to her back.

"Squall don't be impatient. There is one other who'd like to meet you all" as if on cue, the sound of a dozen clawed feet rang through the hall, followed by a thud, and the sound of scales against stone. Gilbert immediately freaked out "A Behir!? We can't fight a Behir in here!"

Squall instantly scoffed at Celeste's comment. _*Don't tell me what to do woman….*_

Quistis smiled at Gilbert seeing how contempt he looked to be in this place again. She loved that smile and didn't want anything to take it away from him.

The sudden sound that came from down the halls, made Squall shoot his eyes immediately in that direction. "Must be friendly from the way you speak Celeste." For some odd reason Squall was trusting this woman to a point where he just stood there with his arms crossed not caring too much. "Whatever this thing is, I'll speak with it, but lets get this over with, I don't have the time to lollygag around here. I've got a city full of refugees to assist."

Suddenly a silver horned head appeared along with a long silver body, with six sets of legs tucked against it's stomach. The legs unfolded and it stood up.

"Selver, It's wonderful for you to join us." The silver behir lifted the front two sets of legs up and hugged the golden haired woman. It rubbed it's nose against her head.

"Ah, Celeste. You guests are here at last, and just as you said. Interesting" Selver turned her attention to the cowering Gilbert "Why are you so skittish? I mean you no harm" She held out a clawed hand-like foot. Gilbert took it and shook.

"Okay. You're interesting, I've never seen a silver behir before, normally you guys are blue" The Behir, Selver, laughed.

"Yes, we are. But we can come in other colors too. Well I would love to talk more but I have to repair a couple things. I'll see you later" The behir disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Gilbert blinked and looked around.

"As for the Refugees, you'll find when you return the city of Deling rebuilt and everyone back in their homes, as if nothing happened." Celeste smiled "Gilbert, how about you take Quistis, and show her your suite?" Gilbert nodded "You'll need her there for what you find, I am deeply sorry" Celeste's expression fell.

"Everyone's been saying that" Gilbert mumbled as he took Quistis' hand "Shall we then?"

Squall was taken aback by the 'thing' that just ran up, yet it didn't seem to phase him on the surface. _*I've seen a lot of weird ass creatures in my day...but never one with that many legs…* _"So you speak do you? Nice to meet you Selver." He let the exchange between Gilbert and Selver occur and he put his attention towards Celeste. "So I have one question before we move on, you talked to me through this thing.." he held up the gear key, "...Knew about everything I need to know, know everything about me and my group before I even met you, and now you're saying that you can rebuild a city and re inhabit in a week tops. Not to be a critic but I call bullshit on that one. So what exactly are you, because if all of those facts are true, you sure as hell ain't human."

Celeste smiled and spread open her wings, the white feathers each had a silver marking.

"Didn't you listen to Hearth? I am Celeste Starwalker, The Goddess of Time. My actual race isn't necessary for you to know." She folded her wings "I am the one responsible for Gilbert being in your time instead of his own. I saved him for a reason, one that you're about to find out about"

Squall's brow raised when the wings had opened and smiled, "Knew it." The truth was that he had not paid Hearth much attention when he had spoken about Celeste so he never made the connection that she was a goddess...and of time for that matter. _*Damn, what have I gotten myself into by saving this kid…* _"That reason I trust is good enough for me." A new profound respect for Celeste could be heard from Squall, and it surprised Zell to the point that he broke out of his silence.

"What the hell did you do to him? That is not Squall!" He blinked a few times while shaking his head.

Celeste laughed again. "I have done nothing to him." she held out her hands to Zell "see, I haven't done a thing. . ." she turned her attention to Squall "the information you want is all that long. The 'man' you saw wasn't really a man. It was Gilgamesh, and the reason he destroyed Deling was to attract the Garden to a place so he knows where it is. He believes that you have knowledge of a blade of vast power, and he wants it."

Squall scoffed, "So this Gilgamesh is after a sword that I know nothing about...great…" He turned his back to Celeste, "He's just another enemy who's standing in my way, and he will fall before me just like the others did." Looking back to Celeste he spoke again, "Is my Garden in danger now? And will I be able to make it back in time to help them if something happens?"

Celeste nodded "exactly. I have taken precautions, the Garden is safe. In thus SeeD is safe." She looked between the two "If my memory serves me right Gilbert's going find it in three. . .two. . .one."

* * *

Meanwhile Quistis had taken Gilbert's hand in curiosity of where this man had lived. She wanted to see it, and wanted him to tell her all about it. She was always interested in the history of their world and now she had a front row seat into the past told, by a man who lived there. She didn't say a word as she grabbed the hand, only a simple nod to show him that she would go.

Gilbert had lead Quistis to the central cylinder of apparent nothingness. "Don't be scared, It's just a cleverly hidden mechanical staircase. It freaked me out the first time I saw it too. just follow me"

Quistis looked at Gilbert with wonder on her face, "I trust you, just show me how to work it…" She just let Gilbert lead the way and she was enjoying every second of it.

Gilbert chuckled and lead her up the stairs, to a floor a few floors above. He smiled and walked towards one of the halls. "Each person that worked for Master Howl, lived in the Tower. Howl himself lived in the Tower. We were each given a set of rooms that we were allowed to do what we wanted to them. He paused in front of a door, and pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and stepped in. "This was my dorm so to speak." the room was lit by a blue crystal, and looked used as a sitting room. "I loved sitting here with my friends Lydia, Almera, and Basil" He chuckled "You would have loved to had been able to talk to Lydia. She was very intelligent, and was a mapmaker." He sighed "Was another great person to talk to, that lightning that I used to kill that beast came from her." He stepped into his bedroom, the crystal light here was red, "My bedroom"

Quistis was taken aback by the invisible stairs around her as Gilbert led her up them masterfully. After listening to his speech for a while she spoke up, "sounds like this Howl was a respectable man for him to have such a large group of followers." She was assuming that there was at least 2 people per floor of this tower. When they had finally got to the room where Gilbert had laid his head at night. "She was taken aback by the blue crystalline light. "Wow." was all she could say as she followed him around and just looking around.

Gilbert smiled "He was well respected for sure. We loved working for him. I mean we all felt like we belonged to something bigger." Gilbert turned when a soft buzzing caught his attention, there was a small automaton on his bedside table, next to a half typed message. "One of Hyrim's Scorpion messengers. . ." He walked over to the table and gingerly lifted the yellowed paper. His face grew troubled, and finally looked despaired. "The war. . .we didn't stop it. . . ." He closed his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks. "It was all for naught. . ."


	10. The past catches up, and kindled fire

_**AN: Don't shoot me. . .but any whoo this is one of the funner parts of the story. I hope you enjoy.**_

Squall smirked, "Well then I am in your debt." He nodded his head at Celeste. "As for Gilbert what do you intend for him to do? I can offer him a place among the SeeD's if that is acceptable, that will give him employment and a place to stay….besides one of my friends has already taken a liking to him, as I'm sure you know…" The fact that Celeste asked for Quistis to come finally clicked in his head, "So thats why you said bring Quistis….makes a ton of sense now, but then again what is Gilbert finding up there?" He was puzzled as to what was going on, and at this point Zell was punching air again just being distant, and letting Squall handle the angelic thing.

Celeste frowned "He found one of his friend's final words to him. They didn't die peacefully like he thought." She sighed "Quistis and his relationship is my gift to him, after all all that has happened to him. It's a gift to Quistis too, she needed a guy like him"

Squall kept his cold stare as he listened to this story, "Ouch, sucks to hear that all his friends are dead, well he is with Quistis...she won't let him feel bad for long. I thank for you bringing him here though, she had this thing for me and it was getting kind of weird." He rolled his eyes and started to look around the tower, "Is there anything else I need to know about Gilgamesh before I confront him?" He turned to face Celeste waiting for an answer.

Celeste nodded "I know. They are going to be a great couple" Celeste gestured for the two to follow her.

* * *

Quistis smiled, she hadn't seen Gilbert this happy before and it in turn made her feel good. She chuckled and stated, "Well it sounds like working under Squall. Yes he's a cold military badass, but he cares about the Garden and is well respected among the students, staff, and SeeD officials. He may not like to show it but beyond that tough exterior lies the heart of an angel. She smiled again then suddenly she saw Gilbert's face drop as he slowly lifted a small slip of paper. "No..." she whispered, catching the vibe that something bad had happened. Not caring what had happened she embraced him in an attempt to comfort him in his time of need.

Gilbert tucked his nose against her neck, crying softly. "The were killed in the war. . .even with their dying breath they wished me luck in life" He wrapped his arms around Quistis and held her close.

"Now now Gilbert its going to be fine, you're with friends here...take it easy…they may be gone but know you're here for a reason think of it that way." She held him closer, "You have people you can trust, and you have me. Please don't cry…" She held him just as tight as he held her.

Gilbert smiled "I know. It's just I-" He choked a bit on his words "I never thought, that they would die like that." He shifted his weight to pull Quistis off her feet, and completely into his arms. "I never thought I'd be saying this, I miss Fer- no Lief, My twin brother" He looked her in the eyes "We looked the same, but we were polar opposites"

Quistis stroked his back softly, "You'll be fine, just let it out." She just sat there holding him and listening to his stories and doing her best to comfort him...even if her feet couldn't touch the ground.

* * *

Shrugging his shoulders squall followed Celeste, "I don't know about great, but they'll suffice." Zell followed closely behind Squall not caring too much for this whole ordeal but he sure was interested in where they were being taken.

Celeste laughed "Just give it a few months. I know for I have seen. I have foreseen some interesting things for you two as well." She smiled wide tilting her head to the side. "And when you find out the wonderful news make sure you call your Father, He'll be overjoyed. Also Zell, Be a good lad, and settle your self a bit." She paused in front the central cylinder of the Tower "Ah this thing's fun" She stepped into in and called "Up!" And vanished from sight.

Squall scoffed, "Time goddess...I got to remember that." He rolled his eyes at the vague information that he just received, but he had a good idea what was coming when she stated that he should call his father….after all the guy pesters him constantly about becoming a grandad.

Zell threw his arms behind his head and murmured something under his breath, "I ain't gonna settle down for no one. Life's fun on the fast track."

Squall noticed her say up as she got in the cylinder and followed simple instructions, it wasn't that bad...a little unnerving but not bad.

Zell on the other hand got in the cylinder slowly and cautiously and flipped the fuck out when he said up. He crawled out the other side like he had just had a heart attack.

Celeste laughed at Zell, it was a joyful laugh rather than one of mocking. "I wanted you two to see this" she was still standing in the cylinder, and pointing up at the ceiling. "I want you to guess which one of these guys is Gilbert's patron, Remember anything he has said about himself. It'll help you understand him a bit more"

Zell glared at Celeste…"You planned this…" then he looked up and said "Whoa…" as he looked at the huge mural above his head.

Squall was too busy gawking at the mural, and trying to answer Celestes question to care about what Zell was getting into to. He saw things from all paths of life but there was something that stood out. "Gilbert is an andrail, and he is a ranger who can use a bow but prefers his claws. The fact that he uses a bow points to that person there.." he points to a figure leaning up against a dire white tiger. "and the fact that he is an andrail also gives me the impression that I'm correct in assuming so."

Celeste laughed even harder at Zell "I knew you'd say that. but no. Gilbert is going to come here and I thought we could meet him here before too much longer" She looked to the man Squall had pointed out "You are correct, that would be Ardane, the god of Rangers, he is Also an Andreil, The tiger behind him is his companion, like Grisil is to Gilbert. Every ranger has at least one companion." She smiled and bowed her head to the mural.

Squall sighed, "That was child's play, not much of a challenge with guessing something so obvious." He crossed his arms and looked up at Ardane. "It's weird how you all go by classes whereas we just have different units now-a-days. It's something I want to look into to see if it can benefit the Garden in anyway."

Zell did nothing but glare as he knew she was right and she kept laughing at him. He just laid there on the ground glaring.

"I didn't say it would be hard. I wanted to see if you remembered key details." Celeste chuckled softly "Yes, but all the classes have their strengths and weaknesses. I myself was trained as a Paladin, a knight blessed by the light, and sworn to help those in need before those with money or power." she smiled "you should have Gilbert teach some once he settles down more, He knows things that people have forgotten"

Squall laughed slightly, "Look I run a military base slash school on a daily basis. I remember which student threw a hotdog at lunch a week ago. Don't test my skills I'll just show you how awesome I can be." He faced Celeste, "And as for Gilbert teaching in the garden he will have to first achieve a high enough rank, then I will trust him with some students."

Celeste smiled and seemingly as if thinking out loud she said "Gilbert, that was quicker that to be expected of you. . ." She chuckled and looked at Squall "I don't doubt your skills at all, but there are things Gilbert knows that you don't. He can teach you to tame the monsters in the world, without that you may not be able to stop Gilgamesh."

* * *

Gilbert sat Quistis down on her feet, and took a shaky breath. "I'm okay, for now. It's just this last line bothers me a lot too. 'They have come on the attack again, this time they have brought something they created, they call it Sorc' It cuts off there. . ." He showed the line to her. '_Please don't see through my mask, I want to cry but, this time in private. . .besides They wouldn't have wanted me to shut down like this so I won't do it.'_

As she was put back on the ground she smiled up at Gilbert, "Glad you're feeling better! Now keep it up, I don't enjoy other people sadness, especially the ones I care about." Looking at the last line of the paper she scoffed, "Looks like they may be talking about a Sorceress, sorc is the first 4 letters of sorceress so that would be my guess." _*And if thats the case….then we know where the sorceress' came from!* _She noticed that Gilbert was still hurting, but she gave him the space he needed, after all it has to be horrible knowing that all of your friends have died in a war so long ago...

Gilbert nodded "it would be my guess as well, but seeing the Messenger is broken, we'll never know, what else the message said." He sighed "I want to grab a few things I left behind last time." He smiled as if he hadn't been gone two thousand years. "Namely my journals, I write quite a bit. And have kept a journal for the last few years." He walked over to a bookcase and picked up a stack of decently sized books, each one with elegant scrolling handwriting on the spines. "They look rather well intact. . . Wow. I am surprised. . ." he chuckled "If you want, I guess I can let you read some of them, so you can see the world I came from through my eyes"

Quistis nodded her head at Gilbert, "Guess not, well maybe someone can fix it and it will finish its message? Or maybe its just been too long and its forgot its orders." Shrugging her shoulders she took a step back and allowed Gilbert free roam of the room to get what he wanted to get before they left the tower. It didn't surprise her that Gilbert liked to write, after hearing about his past and everything it made perfect sense. "Gil, you know I would love to know about the past, you didn't even have to ask. Then again they are your personal journals so are you sure?" She wanted to make sure that he was ok with this, before she delved into his personal space.

Gilbert nodded "I'm not proud of parts of my past, but I trust you" He smiled at her "Just promise me that some of the earlier ones won't change your opinion of me. Those ones are from when I was really lost in the world."

Quistis laughed, "Everyone has regrets, and I respect that. If there is anything you don't want me reading, I'm fine with it. Either way it will not change my opinion of you, because the Gilbert I'm looking at is the Gilbert that I know..." _*...and love.* _She blushed lightly at that thought and looked away. "So where do you think you will go now? After all you still have a home back at Balamb Garden with the rest of us." She shuffled her feet for a moment and tried to avoid eye contact till she knew that her blush was gone.

Gilbert closed his eyes and thought for a moment "I will stay in the Garden, the world is much too different for me to be alone." He gave a soft sigh "There is one thing about my past that I want you to know, I have only told three people this, one of them being Squall. I feel it's your right to know. I was a slave for most of my life, the last three years were the first time I have been free since I can remember. . .I was feared, and hated for my appearance, and so people wouldn't talk to me. . .it makes some things really confusing to me. . . There is something I want to tell you but I don't know how." He sighed again '_How do I say I love you? . . .do you just say it?' _He took a breath and slipped his journals into his backpack, and walked up to Quistis, he slipped his arms around her waist. '_I'll just do as Ferrick would. . . be blunt, but I will not be obnoxious' _He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear "You have touched my heart in a way no one else has, I have never said this to anyone before you. . ." he took a quiet breath and continued "I love you, Quistis."

Quistis leaned against a wall and smiled, "I'm glad that you will be sticking around, I'll help you adjust to these times if you don't mind." She heard the whole spheal about the being a slave and she stood there covering her mouth as she was surprised. "I"m sorry Gil...I didn't know…." She looked towards the floor and sighed. Suddenly she heard him say that he had something to tell her, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. In the complete embrace the whisper that glided over her ear only made a smile appear across her face. _*Oh...my….god….he...said...it….* _Her grip on him tightened and she pulled him in closer. Then after a few moments she loosened the grip and looked up at him, not saying a word but planting a kiss on his lips as if to say the same thing to him.

Gilbert relaxed into the kiss, he gently tighten his embrace to pull Quistis flush against his chest. After a moment he broke the kiss, his breath coming in soft pants "I take it you feel the same" he said softly. Her arms were gentle on his neck. '_I like this feeling, it's so warm. I just wish I knew what to do next. . .' _He closed his eyes, partially wishing that Quistis would at least lead him into what he was supposed to do next, the other part wanted to just remain in this position for a few more minutes.

* * *

Hearing Celeste talk about Gilbert Squall raised his brow, "Gilbert did something out of character I assume?" _*I'll bet its got to do with Quistis...wonder if I can win a bet against Zell doing this...it just might be worth it…* _After that thought, Squall glared at Celeste, "Whether I need help or not shall be up to the strength of my enemy, and even then I have friends to have my back. My chances of failure are miniscule." Overconfident as always, squall smirked, "Do me a favor and stop doubting me already."

Celeste smiled "Yeah, and if you want to make that bet. . .I'd do it before Gilbert and Quistis get here" She closes her eyes "This is going to be interesting. Zell what do you think of what is going on?"

Squall glared at Celeste, "Alright woman I know you're the Goddess of time and all that jazz, but stop reading my damned mind already, its getting annoying as hell." He sighed and looked to Zell, "Hey, I got ten Gil down that Gilbert just made out with Quistis up there, you in?"

Zell scoffed, "Pfft, there ain't no way those two are that intimate yet! You're on!" He reached into his pocket and grabbed ten coins and threw them out on the ground in front of them. he then looked to Celeste, "Well who's right?" That was the first thing that he said to Celeste that he wasn't forced to say.

Celeste smiled "you'll see when they get here. Trust me, it'll be a sight to remember"

Squall smirked, "We shall see then won't we." He crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest thing he could lean on.

* * *

Quistis pulled away slowly and instead of saying a word she just nodded in response. She couldn't find the words to say, they all just escaped her. She was still awestruck that he had actually said that, and she was now running off of her instinct. She ran her hands slowly down his back for a moment and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him close and started to blush. _*Alright lets see if he got the hint…*_

Gilbert opened his eyes as he felt Quistis pull away. He looked confused for a moment, but when she ran her hands down his shoulders, and then down his back, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. The touch felt like it was electric across his skin. When her hands rested on his waist, he felt a strange urge in his gut. This feeling caused him to blush, it was unlike anything he'd felt before. '_What is this feeling? . . .Didn't Ferrick speak of a feeling that comes from your gut. . .just behind the navel. . . . .' _He pulled her against him again "Quistis, I feel weird. . .I don't understand this feeling. . ." Gilbert sounded both confused and unsure, but tinged with slight pleasure. "It . . ." He rested his chin on her shoulder, his breathing a bit erratic. '_Is this what they call desire? . . .Oh by the Dragons. . .What do I do?'_

With her breathing growing heavy and her body starting to go numb, she knew what was happening. She wanted Gilbert, and hell if he didn't want it too. She could see it in his eyes and through the fire red blush on his cheeks. No matter how much she wanted it, she didn't want to do it here...so in a split second decision she shied away and pushed Gilbert back a little bit. "I'm sorry…" she said in a soft tone… "Not here…" She started towards the door, "Maybe we should rejoin the others." Her mind was frazzled, and she was having a hard time thinking straight. Her desire for Gilbert was rising by the second, but somehow she suppressed it and kept moving on with her life. When they returned to the Garden she may try it again though, and she hoped that Gilbert would still feel the same way when they got back as he appeared to now.

Gilbert nodded "okay" he sounded slightly relieved but at the same time his heart was racing, and his breath was slowly returning to normal. "Can I show you one thing first?" he shook himself slightly "I'm sorry too. . ." He stepped up to her, but walked a step behind her, like he would have to the Master. "I don't know what came over me."

Quistis smiled and said, "Of course you can." She wanted to make it up to him for denying his love at first here, so she was willing to look at whatever he was about to show her. "Ah don't worry about it Gilbert, it happens to the best of us...just not here is all." She smiled and waited for him to do something.

Gilbert smiled and took her hand, ignoring the burning need of his body. He lead her back to the cylinder this time he stood still and looked at Quistis "Stay close to me". He looked to her and smiled he hugged her close "Top!" and the platform rushed up, yet felt like it was not moving.

Quistis had not been surprised to see his hand held out for her to grasp again, and she readily grabbed it without a second thought. _*I can't believe that I'm actually falling for him...I just can't explain this feeling I have inside.* _When they had finally got to the cylinder she nodded in response to his statement, and held him close as they jumped upwards again.

* * *

"And they'll be here in a few seconds" Celeste smirks.

Squall tapped his foot impatiently, "Ya know it would be nice if they would hurry up….besides I would like to know if I got my money or not…" He glanced at Zell and gave him a glare that said, 'Get ready to pay up.'

Celeste smiled as Gilbert and Quistis appeared. She saw the blush that was still across Gilbert's face and the way he was standing. "What did I tell you, I think Squall won that one" Gilbert looked confused and blushed again.

"what?" Gilbert looked between the three. "what?" he looked utterly confused.

A grin appeared on Squalls face and he nodded on the ground, "Pick it up loser and place it in my hand…" He held his hand outstretched and ready to receive his pay.

Zell boiled over and started punching the air out of anger, "Damn you!" he started to pick up coins and then when he had finished he placed them in squall's hand...Then he walked away mumbling.

Sliding the coins out in the palm of his hand, Squall counted up his share and shoved them into his coin pouch. Looking towards Gilbert he smiled, "I won a bet about you and Quistis, and it seems that I have won...thanks for the gil Gilbert." He smirked and leaned back against the wall.

Quistis just shook her head, "Don't mind them they get like this a lot….and I mean a lot…"

Gilbert blinked and looked at Quistis "Okay" He looked up at the ceiling and bowed his head, his eyes immediately landed on Ardane "This mural above us, shows the different Gods that each particular class worshiped." He pointed to the Ranger God "That is Ardane, My Patron God, and the first Andreil . . ." '_I didn't tell her! . . .um. She does need to know. . .' _His eyes fell on Squall as he said the word 'Andreil'. "You see I along with others owe part of our being to him, I am also an Andreil. . ." He looked at Quistis ignoring the others "Being an Andreil means that I am a part of nature in a very, very special way. I have the natural and innate ability to shift into the form of a Black Panther." He smiled wide "I chased Siefer down in that form. Almost had him too . . ."

Squall smirked, "And now the truth comes out to all of us rather than just me." He closed his eyes and tilted his head downwards. "So Quistis, what do you make of it? That black panther you saw in Deling, that was Gilbert."

Zell spontaneously burst out, "SAY WHAT?! He can change his form!?" He looked at Gilbert in confusion… "So that explains why Squall was so intent on chasing after Seifer back in Deling...he wasn't chasing Seifer, rather he was chasing you!"

Quistis was taken aback from the entire situation, and her memory flashed back to that moment where she saw the panther jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Squall chasing it down. "You can change into a panther? Really?" She was taken aback by the information she had just received. _*I've got to be sure that was what I had saw back then...so I wonder…* _"Can you show me what you mean?" She waited for a response from Gilbert.

Gilbert nodded "Don't blink". He exhaled his breath and stepped away from Quistis as he did his form became that of a large Black Panther. When he had said don't blink he meant you'd miss the entire transition from man to beast. He turned and looked at Quistis, a look of 'Please don't hate me'.

Quistis was taken aback she had taken a couple steps backwards with her hand over her mouth as if to block her gaping mouth. She hadn't expected such a dramatic transformation in such a small amount of time. It was true...she just saw it, he had transformed right in front of her eyes. After a few moments of her amazement she spoke out in a half trembling voice, "G..Gilbert?" She held out her hand to touch the figure in front of her. When she got near it and placed her hand on its back, she could could tell it was him...something just told her that he was just the same… Even if he had looked different on the outside.

Squall opened one eye and closed it right back smirking, "You're not just seeing things Quistis, thats Gilbert alright, and hell if it didn't surprise me when he did it right in front of me in Deling." he scoffed and returned back to his solace.

This had been the first time that Zell had seen the transformation first hand and he was left speechless, even falling flat on his ass from amazement….

Celeste smiled "You can change back, or I can speak for you" Gilbert stared at her "okay I won't" Gilbert looked at Quistis and let out a deep rumbling purr. He blinked and shifted back as quickly as he had before. "Quistis . . ." He paused. He waited for her to speak.

The others in the room were either not caring or too shocked to say anything, as Quistis sighed and returned her hand to her side, _*Well this is new…*_ She shook her head, "I'm sorry I'm just not quite used to things like that yet...just give me some time...and I'm sorry about my reaction… I've just never experienced anything like this before…." Her voice trailed off and she turned away from Gilbert, trying to collect her thoughts.

Gilbert looked to the side looking down. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. . .It's one of the things. . ." he sighed softly before continuing in a hushed tone "that would have gotten me killed. . ." Celeste stepped over to Quistis. "Can I speak with you, Deary?" she put her hand on Quistis' shoulder.

Quistis got a confused look on her face, "Get you killed?" Before she could act on that thought Celeste had stepped in and asked if she could talk with her. _*So wait...I'm learning all of this about Gilbert now...what is about to happen…* _She had started to become suspicious of what was going on around her no matter what may have actually been going on. She eyed Celeste, "Sure I'll go with you." She hoped to hopefully understand more about what was going on, and Celeste just may have been the information bank she needed to see.

Celeste smiled, and took her hand away. There was an eerie silence. "Gilbert is a nervous man. . .He is having troubles overcoming the differences in the social norms." She smiled softly again "Don't scare him too much. He'll reveal a lot more quicker if you listen and let him deal with his devils as he comes to them." Celeste pulled an item from her pocket, a journal, she handed it to Quistis. "If you have any questions, or would like me to know something, write in that journal, and I will see it. It is my gift to you. As is Gilbert" She walked away, and the eerie silence ended.

Gilbert looked at Quistis "People hunted Andreils . . .mostly because they also feared us..."

Quistis shuffled her feet for a moment...she could tell that Gilbert was at least socially awkward but after finding out more about him. "I'm sorry, It's just that being able to transform like that is startling for me...I'm just not used to it yet." She looked at the journal curiously, "So then you can see this too I assume?" She grabbed the journal, quite excited to be able to write in it and receive responses on her observations. "Thank you…" she said bluntly...and when she looked back to Gilbert she smiled, "Andreil or not, you're still the same to me…" She grasped the book in her hand and slid it into her pouch at her waist. She hugged him, "I'm sorry that I frightened you…."

Gilbert returned her hug, he closed his eyes. He couldn't find the words to express how grateful he was. He settled for nuzzling her neck and settling into the embrace more.

Celeste had walked back over to Squall and Zell "Give him time, and it will reward you in the end"

Squall scoffed, "Whatever…"

Zell smiled at the sight, "I guess it will work….I still don't know too much about the guy...still…" he scratched his head as he started to think. "I can accept him around at least for now…"

Meanwhile Quistis was getting quite comfortable in his embrace and found herself not wanting to leave it.

Squall finally spoke up after a few moments and said, "Look, if were done here then we should be getting back to Deling and finishing what we started…" he pushed himself off of the wall and started walking towards the cylinder.

Celeste nodded "I'll get Selver working on more Gear Keys, And maps of the entrances to the tower" She smiled "I'll contact you the same way" She vanished into thin air.

Squall smirked, "you do that and I'll be paying you all a visit again when my job in Deling is finished." he looked over as Celeste disappeared and smirked, "Down.." and he disappeared.

Zell slowly followed after him…."I swear if this thing kills me…" He closed his eyes and said in a nervous voice, "down?" And he disappeared.

Gilbert smiled and shifted so that he could take Quistis' hand and still keep her close. '_watching others has benefits. . .' _He looked to the others "I'm gonna guess she didn't tell them how to work the staircase"

With them alone now Quistis looked at gilbert and laughed, "Let me guess they both did it wrong?" as she took his hand and wondered where the two ended up at...


	11. Bonding Between Them

_**AN: So there is m rated stuff in this chapter, heh. And I want to hear back from ya'll so drop a review?**_

Gilbert nodded "They are now at the absolute bottom of the Tower." He chuckled "Shall we find them or let them try to figure it out on their own?"

Quistis laughed "part of me wants me to leave them be but Zell hates that thing anyway, might as well help them out" she laughed. "Why don't you show me how to use it?" She brushed up against him, "Come on now.." She smiled at him.

Gilbert chuckled, and took her hand "The secret is, we came in on the center floor" As she brushed against him his body it caused the feeling he had pushed to the back of his mind to flare up again, he made a face knowing he was blushing again. "Ah, Floor Zero" The platform dropped. when it stopped he spoke "This is the floor we came from. The others are on the . . ." his face dropped "yeah let's get them. Sub-floor 50" the platform dropped again.

Quistis smirked, "Oh really now…" and she gripped his hand. "How interesting…I wonder what those two have gotten themselves into." She chuckled again.

* * *

Lightning arched from down the hall that Squall and Zell found themselves.

Squall glared down the hallway and smirked, "Looks like we got company...look alive Zell…" He drew his gunblade out.

Zell jumped up to his feet and cracked his knuckles, "Just like old times eh?"

Squall scoffed, "Focus on your enemy Zell, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Zell rolled his eyes and took his battle position beside Squall, bouncing back and forth like a martial artist.

The lightning arked and the wolf snuck closer to the two. It howled. Just in time The platform got to the bottom, and Gilbert launched himself in front Squall "Don't attack, that's a Lightning wolf." He looked at them "I warned you about the creatures, Luckily it's not more dangerous, like a Shadow Cat" Gilbert took a breath and focused. he tossed something into the hall and it was a werelight. The Black furred Wolf was revealed in the light it looked frightened. "It's scared. . ."

Squall was about to rush beast when Gilbert had come out of nowhere behind him and stopped him. "Whatever Gilbert…" He rolled his eyes and sheathed his blade.

Zell looked disappointed that he didn't get to fight, but he backed down like a good boy..

Quistis smirked, "Damn Gilbert you sure know a lot about what were going up against." She looked at the others and sighed, "Nice job boys you just messed up again...you're at the complete bottom of the tower..we came in at the middle." she laughed at their idiocy.

Gilbert smirked "It's a Ranger thing. . .Watch this" He raised his hands and stepped towards the wolf. It shook "It's alright . . .shh" he stepped a little closer. The black wolf turned and ran down the hall away from them. The static in the wolf's fur crackled as it did so.

"Again with this ranger business?" Squall scoffed. _*I definitely need to speak with him about this crap_…* He walked towards the cylinder again, "Ok then I guess floor 0 is the correct floor?"

Quistis was captivated by how good Gilbert was with animals. After all he was this thing called a ranger… Truth be told she wasn't totally sure what a ranger was, and she would be sure to speak with Gilbert later about it. "Alright now that we got them, can we go Gilbert?" her face seemed to say that 'yea we kinda need your help to get out of here...'

Gilbert blinked and watched the wolf. He turned and looked at Squall "yeah," He got up and walked to the cylinder. He took Quistis' hand and pulled her close. He stepped into the cylinder. "Floor zero" the platform raised.

* * *

Once the entire group had gotten out of the cylinder, Squall made a beeline for the door and exited the tower. Immediately he turned his attention to Hearth and tried to communicate with him via his mind. _*I trust my ship is still here.*_ He scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets, his mind lost thinking about Gilgamesh.

Zell poured out of the tower and screamed, "FREEDOM!" He jumped for joy and then rushed off towards the Ragnarok...he just wanted to be back in the Garden where he knew where everything was and how everything worked.

Quistis had hung back with Gilbert, not wanting to let go of his hand. She couldn't stop thinking of what had happened back in Gilbert's room, and what would occur because of it. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the blush appearing on her face.

Gilbert looked over to Quistis, and seeing her blush he smiled. He looked at her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked innocently. He had suppressed the strange feeling again. He stepped in front of her.

Once Gilbert had said something about what she was thinking about she jerked herself back into reality and shook her head. "Nothing!" She said defensively as she took a step back. Then she nervously stroked her head, "Yea...nothing at all…" After a few moments she looked back up at him and smiled, "we should join the others." she grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the Ragnarok.

Gilbert nodded and let himself be drug back to the Ragnarok. He chuckled and looked at her, '_I will figure out what that feeling is and. . .what? . . .' _He looked confused, and a bit lost. '_I'll ask Squall or maybe Zell . . .'_

Once on the ship Zell did a roll call of everyone to make sure they were not leaving someone behind. When everyone was accounted for, "Fuck yes lets get the hell out of here...I'm sick of this place already…" The Ragnarok took flight and the rest of the trip remained uneventful, except for the fact that Zell took the ship right back to the garden instead of Esthar.

Hearth lifted his head and looked at the group, he gave a snort. After they got in the ship and it had left the red dragon lowered his head. "_Good Luck. . ."_

As the ship was taking off Squall heard Hearth tell them good luck and he scoffed, _*Luck is worthless underneath skill...I will not fail.* _

* * *

Once the Ragnarok had landed and everyone had dismounted the group could see Rinoa hanging off the balcony welcoming the group back with a wave. Squall rolled his eyes and made his way inside the garden, possibly to go meet her, or maybe just to report in to Xu or Cid.

Zell had disappeared without a trace, and Quistis still didn't want to leave Gilbert's side. At this point she was speechless, and words were escaping her. The thoughts of what they could become were still fresh in her mind, and they did not seem to be quelling anytime soon.

Gilbert found Quistis' quiet company pleasing, but yet he wanted to know why Quistis was blushing randomly. He smiled softly at her and offered his hand "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

_*Did he just say what I think that he just said? He is asking me to dinner!* _She wanted to squeal like the little girl mindset that she had but she easily kept the urge back and smiled at him. "I would love to." She looked away for a moment and then asked, "So I'll see you at your room in an hour?" Her calm demeanor did her no justice as she was as excited as she could be.

Gilbert smiled "I'll make something good, just for us" He pecked a kiss on her cheek "You don't need to dress up if you don't want to. I'll see you later" He left her waving over his shoulder. He was going to make a light dinner, something simple.

Well Gilbert saying that she didn't need to dress up, still didn't stop her from finding a nice form fitting dress to wear, she wanted to impress him, and she was going to extremes to do so. After about an hour she had shown up at his door, hoping that he was about ready for her to arrive. She quietly knocked on the door and waited for Gilbert to allow her access.

Gilbert opened the door, his colorless hair hung slightly damp. He was wearing a nice button up shirt and black pants. "Come in" He blinked drinking in her appearance, he couldn't help it when he blushed a deep red "ah, wow . . .You look soo beautiful"

Quistis blushed at his remark but smiled none the less, "Why thank you Gilbert, you look quite dashing yourself." She brushed against him as she walked inside and sat down at the table. "So then what do you have for us tonight, Mr. Chef?" She smiled at him and flipped her hair around, doing her best to get his attention focused on her.

"Ah. . .Oh yeah. I made a Fresh salad with Chicken Parmesan on top" He smiled and lead her to the table. "I took a little liberty and was able to get a nice green tea to go with the meal" Gilbert blinked he was having a bit of trouble concentrating on the task at hand.

"Fancy." She said in a joking manner, not really caring what the meal contained as long as she was sharing it with Gilbert this whole time. She smiled at him, "Just tell me when the meal is complete, I'll be here waiting." She looked out the window staring at her reflection making sure that everything was perfect, so she could reel in her catch. She noticed the way he was having trouble concentrating, and she felt that she was doing something right.

Gilbert smiled "It's finished, you were right on time" he retrieved the plates and sat them down, in his close proximity to her he caught scent of her perfume. He blinked, dry swallowed, some instinct deep inside of him, found the scent alluring. '_Damn, what is that smell? it's . . .I can't think straight. . .' _He sat down his face flushed a bit.

* * *

After the two had finished their meal Quistis spoke up, "That was simply amazing! The first meal had surprised me but this meal…you really outdid yourself!" She scooted her chair backwards and stood up. _*Just do it…* _She walked around the table slowly and pulled a chair up beside Gilbert and leaned her head on his shoulder. "So what now Gilbert? The night is still young after all." She ran her hand up his leg slowly in a suggestive manner, seeing if he would take the hint just like last time.

Gilbert's breath hitched, he looked at Quistis confused, but also with the beginnings of a smoldering flame. "Uhn. I don't know" '_What did she do to me? . . .why do I feel this way. . .What is this feeling? . . ." _He took a breath, only to catch scent of her perfume again which only fueled the fire.

She smiled at him, "c'mon now you must know what I mean, Gil." She pecked him lightly on the cheek. She stood up slowly guiding Gilbert to stand as well with a finger under his chin, and she took a few steps back, towards his bed. "C'mere you…" she simply stated as she kept the trance and tried to get him all the way to the bed. This was different from when they were in the tower, now they were alone, and in a place that Quistis knew...the tables have turned and she wasn't about to take no as an answer. Her body was burning for him and she wasn't going to deny it any less.

Gilbert swallowed and followed her. His face flushed red "Okay" He didn't sound confident in himself. He stumbled and fell on to the bed, he blinked, a slight smile on his lips. Gilbert looked like he knew what was going on, but in reality he had very little clue. "What do you want me to do? I am yours"

Quistis started to grow confused… He wasn't as straightforward as he was before, maybe she wasn't doing something right, or maybe he just didn't know what he was doing. Quistis was putting her guess that it was the first one so she decided to give him one last push to see if he would take over from there. Where he had fallen over into the bed, Quistis got on top of him and planted a kiss dead on his lips, while pinning his arms down. She couldn't hold back much longer, if Gilbert didn't do something soon she was.

Gilbert felt something inside him click, with his arms pinned he didn't have much choice. . .Using his extreme flexibility, and long legs, he flipped Quistis' and his positions. Now that he was basically straddling her hips, he smirked. "Feisty much?" He swallowed, still not sure what he was doing.

Finally Quistis got what she was going for, he did something even though it was small. It made her know that he was just as much into this as she was. She smirked and responded, "Never enough." She pulled him in to another kiss as she started to undo his shirt, slowly and one button at a time. She was in no hurry at this point, she had him right where she wanted him...now they had all night….

Gilbert's mind was reeling trying to catch up to his body. The kiss cleared all thoughts from his mind. When the first button was undone and soft fingers caressed the skin, He felt a fire flare in his stomach. It wasn't all that uncomfortable but he didn't want the feeling to last too long. He noticed that his pants felt a bit tight. He broke the kiss, panting.

Quistis had finally gotten his shirt wide open she caressed his pale skin some before letting her arms wrap lightly around his body. She used her current position to return to her initial position of straddling Gilbert. She looked down on him as she brought her body to a vertical position taking the tie out of her hair, letting her golden locks fall over her shoulders freely. It was at this time that she noticed the bit of excitement happening below Gilbert's belt line. She snickered and leaned down on one side of him, whispering in his ear, "Ooh what do we have here?" she smirked and ran her hand slowly down his torso to his waist line, and finally unbuttoning his pants.

Gilbert found himself back on his back. He was flushed, the blush from his face had made it's way to his chest. He wet his felt her undo his pants '_Ah, Quistis? . . .What are you doing?' _He shifted under her weight. "Quistis, Please. . ." He breathed, almost moaning.

Quistis had stopped what she was doing, flipped her hair out of her face and looked Gil straight in the eyes, "Isn't this what you wanted?" It was now painfully obvious that it wasn't something that she was doing wrong...but that he just didn't know what he was doing. At first it had come as a surprise to her but then she knew that things were not getting anywhere without a bit of learning on the job. She smiled, "So you just don't know what you're doing then?" she got in close to him and pecked his cheek, "Then just follow my lead and I'll help you whenever you need to know anything, just relax and let it take its course." She smiled and planted another kiss on his lips, as she finished undoing his pants. She broke away from the kiss at this point and slowly moved her way down Gil's body, inching her way towards his goods.

Gilbert's breath hitched and he reached to stroke her side. the fire in his gut burned hotter '_I'm not sure what's happening but I'm gonna try'_ "Quistis, I'm not going to be the only one stripping . . ." He sat up a bit and fumbled with her dress. He frowned unable to get the dress off.

Quistis chuckled at his failed attempt. "Here let me help you." She straddled him again and pulled the dress over her head after loosening it in the back, and tossed it to the side. She had only been wearing two articles of clothing and one of those did not include a bra, so she sat up there bare chested as she stared down at Gil. The blush on her face becoming more and more prevalent as the time went on. Moments later she pressed her body against his, and loved the smooth feeling of his skin against hers as she kissed him again, to try to help him get more comfortable with her.

Gilbert looked dazed, but he smiled softly his breathing really starting to become erratic. When she pressed against him, his body started to understand what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her waist, He moved against her. Gilbert trailed a hand up her back. '_Here goes nothing . . .' _He slipped his other hand under the hem of her underpants.

Quistis' eyes closed in pleasure, she was enjoying herself a bit much and finally Gilbert was taking the reigns. She smiled and just relaxed her body allowing him to do whatever he pleased to her. A jolt of pleasure shot up her back when he had slid his hand into her underpants and she bit her lip lightly, wondering if he would go all the way with this or not.

Gilbert slipped her underpants off, quickly followed by his own. He swallowed. "I'm unsure here. . .It won't hurt you right?" He gently nuzzled her neck "I don't want to hurt you." He felt himself wanting to push his hips against hers, but he stopped himself from moving until she responded.

She bit her upper lip and sighed lightly, "I'll be fine just go right ahead…" She waited for him to make his move and when he would she would feel her entire body get struck with a mixed sensation of ecstasy and pain. Even though it would hurt, there would be a good feeling to counteract it making her want more. It made her want to just forget the pain no matter how bad it felt and continue on. All of the doubt and all of her worry about this whole situation would melt away as their bodies fused together.

Gilbert kissed her on the lips deeply as he relaxed and let his body move as it wanted. As his hips moved against hers, he felt a warm pressure envelope him. As their bodies merged into one, he felt something give, he paused and looked to her worried. he decided not to say anything. Gilbert nuzzled the side of her neck before kissing the spot gently.

Quistis' breathing had grown heavy and by the time Gilbert had started to back off, the pain from the initial movement was starting to subside...Until she felt something give under the pressure . . . the pain set back in and she gripped him tighter and gritted her teeth for a moment. Once Gilbert had paused she looked back into his eyes and smiled as she gave him a slight nod showing that she was alright. To prove it she kissed him again and pulled him even tighter than before. A death grip she wasn't about to let go of, she was enjoying this moment more than anything she could remember.

Gilbert found himself moving against her, his movements matched by hers. There was a tightening sensation in his abdomen. His breathing came in heavy pants, every now and then a soft moan, or groan would escape his lips. He grunted as he bit down at the junction of her neck and shoulder, that would definitely leave a mark.

Quistis' body jerked a bit out of pleasure then another sense of pain set in...originating from around her shoulder… Gilbert was biting her and yet she didn't care about it one bit. The sensation she was feeling was just too much to handle at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile Squall had been running errands around the garden, giving out personal orders to each of his friends in turn. He had found each of them quite easily either in their rooms or in a common area….but for some reason Quistis was nowhere to be found. After just about giving up, he had one last chance to figure out where she was. So he started off towards Gilbert's room hoping that he had at least an idea of her whereabouts.

Squall approached Gilbert's room and just like clockwork unlocked the door with his master key. After all what would be going on in Gilbert's room that would be bad for him to see? He took one step in caught an eyeful, turned straight around and exited the room without saying a word. _*Holy shit….you have got to be kidding me….* _He peeked back in the door to make sure he wasn't dreaming… _*Yep that's Quistis...well now…* _He walks off without another word….he was mentally scarred from this...and it was going to be hard to keep to himself, especially because of the uncomfortable bulge in his pants….

* * *

Gilbert gasped as her body clenched down on him. He felt his body tense as his vision flashed white. A strangled cry left his lips. Once his body relaxed he felt as if he was made of rubber. He mumbled something softly to Quistis, and then seemed to repeat it a bit louder "That was amazing. . ." He smiled nuzzling where he had bit her "I'm sorry for that though."

Quistis removed herself from him and laid herself out on the bed beside him trying to catch her breath… _*Umm did we just do what I think we did…..and the real question is why do I feel OK with this?* _She curled herself up a bit and smiled, "I agree…" She extended out an arm for him to join her. "Don't worry about that, wounds will heal...more importantly is that you enjoyed that experience…like I did…" When he would join her by her side she would peck him on the cheek, and immediately smile afterward.

Gilbert smiled sleepily and scooted closer to her wrapping his arms around her. "I did. . ." He smiled wider when she kissed his cheek "how do you feel?" he held back a yawn, and kissed the center of her forehead.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him as well. "I feel great, thanks for asking." She closed her eyes and her smile started to fade as the extent of her energy had been spent. She was tired and was hoping to get some rest before the morning, but then again she didn't want to leave Gilbert's side. So she just laid there and started to fall asleep with him.

Gilbert couldn't help to feel a bit sticky, seeing as his body had been covered in a thin layer of sweat. He smiled despite the stickiness, and shifted to both pull Quistis closer to him and to lay her head on his chest, right under his chin. Grisil chose that moment to investigate his partner. He sniffed at the bed and then Gilbert himself. The wolf could smell Quistis on him in ways that he normally didn't smell her scent. Grisil pushed his nose against Gilbert's side. The Ranger grunted and pushed Grisil's nose away with a mumbled comment. Gilbert then pulled the blanket over him and Quistis. Gilbert yawned and settled down to sleep as well.

Quistis laughed as Grisil shoved his nose into Gilbert's side, "Looks like someone missed out on the fun." She felt right at home with her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. She didn't mind the sweat so much, it was just an aftermath of their activity. She snuggled up close to him as the blanket got thrown over them and soon was in a deep sleep.


	12. The morning after, and his reappeance

_**AN: Yey! Another chappy for you guys. So watcha think? I'd love to get a few reviews, so wont you drop a line?**_

Gilbert woke up groggily. He blinked and looked around the first thing his mind put together was 'Why am I sticky?. . .I need to take a shower. . .' He attempted to move, but found another person lying in bed with him. Blinking he brushed the blanket away from her face. "Quistis?" He asked softly shaking her shoulder "Hey. . .It's morning. . ." He smiled softly. Quistis slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Gilbert, "Oh my I guess it is morning.." She said as she stared into his eyes, "Good morning Gilbert." She spoke in a soft tone and laid a quick kiss on his lips. Gilbert smiled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him, and he deepened the kiss. He pulled away after a moment "Hey, I'm going to take a shower, do you want to join me?" He blushed mildly at the boldness of his own words. He smiled at her happily despite his embarrassment.

*I could definitely get used to this…* A smile crossed her face as she thought about last night, and now she saw Gilbert in a whole new light. No matter what he was, where he came from, or what he could do, she had accepted him. However after last nights events, it was apparent that they were more than just friends now. Now he was extending an invitation for her to join him in the shower. How could she refuse now, she had shown him all that she was, and there was no more awkwardness between the two. She raised up on the bed and let the blanket fall off her, "Sounds good to me." She slid out of the bed and started walking towards the bathroom, motioning for Gilbert to follow her.

* * *

Squall rolled over in his bed to see Rinoa sitting across the room brushing her hair out. The things he had seen last night were burning vividly in his mind, and even though it had seemed weird to him at first, he felt oddly excited about it. Quistis had finally found herself someone and it wasn't like Squall could just keep it to himself...even though the situation around him finding out about it was rather interesting. Quelling the argument in his mind, he swung out of the bed and walked over to Rinoa, wrapping his arms around her. He brought his head close to her shoulder and she turned with a smile on her face.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She chuckled and gave him a quick kiss, "Ya know you were out like a light when I came in last night...that was unlike you Squall."

*Oh yeah that's right, she wasn't here when I came back last night...I wonder if she knows about Gil and Quistis yet...only one way to find out.* He shrugged, "It was a long day and I was beat."

Rinoa laughed again and tapped him on his forehead. "Are you sure something didn't hit you over the head while you were gone? Or is something on your mind?" A sudden realization took over her face, this was Squall she was dealing with, the man who was notorious for keeping secrets to himself and brooding about them.

Squall immediately sighed and said, "Well you see…"

Rinoa cut him off by standing straight up and looking him in the eye, "So you ARE hiding something!" She smiled, thinking that she had finally cracked Squall to tell her his inner thoughts.

Another sigh fell from Squall's lips, after all Rinoa was doing what she did best, assuming things and cutting him off. He shook his head, "Just give me a moment to explain what I mean." he went on to tell of his run in over in Gilbert's room last night, and when the punchline came Rinoa's face glowed bright with excitement.

"Are you serious?!" She was starting to lose herself to excitement, "I can't believe it! And this quick too!" She shook her head and sighed, "I guess I was right back then to give Quistis that talk before you all left!" Rinoa ran over to her dresser and started to pull out miscellaneous items that she thought Quistis would like for the things that she was doing with Gilbert…

Squall held out his arm and was caught speechless, "Come on Rinoa that's a bit excessive don't you think? Just let them be for now, theres no use to make it worse for them than it already is...that and I want to see Zell's face when he finds out…" He looked at the window laughing. "Either way its nice to see love blossoming in the air." He walked over to Rinoa and wrapped his arms around her.

She grabbed one of Squall's arms and turned around to face him, "I guess you're right…." She trailed off for a moment looking at the necklace hanging around Squall's neck. "...you know what? You've changed from when we first met…"

* * *

Gilbert smiled following her. His eyes wandered her slim body. "How did you sleep?" he asked as they stepped into the bathroom. He looked at the spot where he had bit her during their love-making. The spot was bruised nicely against her cream colored skin. Gilbert blinked "I am soo sorry. . . I didn't mean to bite you that hard"

Quistis smiled at him "Like a rock, felt like I didn't sleep at all yet I'm refreshed and ready for a new day." she started to rub at the spot where she had been bitten the night before. Even though she didn't mind, it was still irritating to have it there. After hearing Gil apologize about it she smiled and caressed his cheek, "Don't worry I've been wounded a lot worse than this, so its fine. Now c'mon and get your mind off that, and follow me." She back stepped into the shower and with a sudden flip of her finger she beckoned him to her.

Gilbert smiled, but he was still worried about the mark. The other Andreils,he'd trained with, had mentioned 'mated marks' and given their animal sides he wasn't surprised. He knew cat's bit each other while locked in the boughs of mating, so why not Andreils? Gilbert stepped close to her, and nuzzled the mark "You know, next time, you can leave your mark on me. . ." He reached behind himself and turned the faucet on, the icy water streamed down Gilbert's back, he gasped in surprise.

Quistis got an evil smirk on her face, "You know what I will take you up on that offer. But just know that I use a whip." She winked at him and pulled him close just as he turned on the faucet. The cold water rushed downward and she jumped a little. "ooh that's cold!" Even though she was cold she couldn't help but to laugh at Gilbert's reaction to the stream of cold water.

Gilbert hugged her close to him as he fumbled with the knob. After a moment or two the water warmed and Gilbert sighed happily. He tilted his head at the mention of a whip, he'd seen people whipped while he was a slave, but he was intrigued by the idea of using one for other activities. He smiled "sounds. . . interesting" he whispered huskily in her ear. He chuckled and pressed the bar of soap into her hand.

Quistis smiled at him now feeling the warm water over her own skin, she had not gotten a chance to actually get a good look at the guy she had surrendered herself too. And she liked what she saw, her brow raised and she nodded her head. "Hey Gilbert could you turn around just a bit…" *Ohhhh yea….* She chuckled as he whispered in her ear. "It sure will be fun." She winked at him and smirked as she got the bar of soap in her hand. "oh now what to do with this…" She looked to Gil and pushed her body against his as she rubbed the bar down his back, taking note of the tattoo sprawling across his back.

Gilbert did as asked, he turned his back to her. "Like what you see?" He looked over his shoulder at her, an amused smile crept across his face. He gave a soft grunt as she pressed herself against him, and made a pleased sound as she rubbed the soap against his back.

Quistis smirked, "Do I? or am I just imagining the hunk of a man standing in front of me?" She nudged him slightly before slowly running the bar of soap around to his torso. She smirked "I wonder…" and she started to run the bar of soap southward, to uncharted territory.

Gilbert smiled "I'm glad you think so" when she began to run the soap down his chest, he stopped her by putting his hand gently on hers "Not right now, besides" he took the soap from her "It's my turn." He lathered the soap up in his hands and rubbed the lather into her back.

Quistis smirked as Gil had stopped her, "Aww why not?" She didn't take that conversation any further but she did smirk at him as she started lathering his hands up. She turned around and let him cleanse her back and after a few more moments of this she turned right around and planted a kiss on his lips. Once she pulled back she grabbed Gil's hands and moved them each to where they were both touching her chest. "C'mon and clean me up Gilbert." She smirked at him again, "Go ahead don't be shy."

Gilbert blushed, unsure of what to do. The soap slipped from between his fingers. He smirked when he realized what she was hinting at, He trailed his fingers down her sides, and then around her waist he pulled her close to him. His eyes were clouded with what could only be desire. He pushed her against the shower wall gently but with enough force to make his intent clear. "I won't be. . ."

She smirked at him as he pushed her into the wall. "Ooh looks like someones ready for round two, here kitty kitty." She wrapped her arms around Gilbert and slowly ran her hands at a slow pace across his back to stimulate him.

Gilbert smirked and started move against her but as he did so, his foot slipped and sent the pair tumbling to the shower floor, she on top of him.

Quistis was about to lean into Gilbert for a kiss when both of them had started tumbling towards the bottom of the shower. Instead of the stereotypical screaming she was laughing the whole way down. When they had finally hit the shower floor, she realized that she had just planted her chest right into Gilbert's face. Thinking that she was smothering him, she quickly got up and asked, "What happened, you ok there Gil?"

Gilbert looked a bit startled and looked around, noticing the bar of soap, that was now outside the shower. "Stupid soap . . ." The albino's eyes trailed up to Quistis' "I stepped on the soap and fell" He started to get up. "I'm fine I just hurt my ass. . ." once he got up to his feet.

Shaking her head at him she got back up beside him, "Gotta watch that slippery bastard, he'll get you when your back's turned." She laughed and finished up her business before leaving the shower. She glanced at the clock across the room as she wrapped a towel around her. It was almost 9 in the morning, still had plenty of time to spend with Gilbert if she so pleased, after all they just got back from a mission, the chances of Squall sending them out the very next day were slim to none. She turned back to Gilbert and smiled, "You have anywhere you have to be today?" She spoke in a soft tone, "If not then would you like to accompany me to the training center?"

Gilbert sighed drying his hair with his other towel "You know I don't. . .I'm not even a Cadet" He lowered the towel and looked at her, his red eyes unclouded "So, I would like to accompany you. Should I put on my armor, and bring my weapons?" He stood up looking at her. "And wouldn't be best if you traded the dress you wore to dinner for something more practical?"

Quistis shook her head, "Of course it would be a good idea to bring your weapons, don't worry about the armor. The creatures there shouldn't prove to be that much of a challenge, besides I'm not going there to train…I want to show you something." She walked over to Gil and smiled, "Besides you are right there, I do need to change, you can find the training center right? if you get lost there is a directory at the exit from the dormitory wing. I'll meet you at the Training Center half an hour from now should be plenty of time." After drying herself off quickly she lost the towel and re donned her clothing that she was wearing the night before, and started for the door… Something made her stop and turn around though, a feeling in her gut. She walked back up to Gil and left him with a kiss before she left for her room.

Gilbert nodded and after she left changed into his usual outfit, and grabbed his quiver, bow, and claws. After a few minutes he stood waiting by the entrance for Quistis. He had closed his eyes, when four students came up to him, the first, a brunette girl, spoke.

"Hey, you're the guy that practices on the Quad, right?" He nodded, and the girl continued "I'm Selene, these are my friends Chester, Sophie, and Maria. We were wondering if you could show us how to fight like you?" Gilbert opened his eyes, and chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone, and they should be here soon, maybe later?" He quickly memorized their faces so that he would know for sure these faces from among the crowd that seemed to gather every time he trained. The four looked disappointed "Come find me in the Quad some time, and I'll gladly show you some stuff" The red headed boy, Chester, spoke up.

"Okay, sorry to bother you Mr. umm. . ."

"My name is Gilbert Byronson, but you can just call me Gilbert."

Spotting a few students down the hall Quistis sighed and stormed up onto them...the four students would have heard the sound of her heel's before realizing who it actually was. "Shouldn't you four be in class at this hour?"

Each of the 4 students turned simultaneously, and one freaks out. "Oh my god its Quistis! I"m sorry ma'am I'll return to class right away!" That student scurries off immediately.

The second student, the male, looks to Gilbert, "But what about him?"

Quistis shook her head, "Gilbert is a guest of the Garden, he is not a cadet at this moment, so he does not need to attend classes like you all. Now get going before I write you up."

The students, seeing her act of kindness in not immediately writing them up, took off like a bat out of hell, and Quistis turned to Gil, "I hope that they weren't bothering you."

Gilbert shook his head 'no' and smiled "Not at all, they were asking me to show them how to fight like I do" He stood to full attention "so what is it you wanted to show me?"

She laughed and flipped her hair back, which she was wearing down for once, "Well maybe someday you can teach them that, and as for what I wanted to show you, just follow me, and keep your weapon handy." She removed her chain whip from the pouch on her back and held it in her right hand as the entered through the series of gates into the Training center. Immediately upon entering the center they were attacked by two plant looking creatures.

Quistis immediately slung out her whip and took to a battle position, "Those things are grats, be careful to dodge their tentacle arms, it can be quite painful when struck by them." She immediately struck down one of them with a flurry of blows from her whip, and the creature disintegrated as did every other creature that dies in the training facility. She didn't take the fact that the other grat was right there and swinging to attack as she turned to look at it.

Gilbert roll ducked under one of the vine whips. He drew his bow, and shot it, A shock of lightning jumped across the creature's body before killing it. "What else is there?" He stood up. "Zell had mentioned a . . .T-rexaur?" Gilbert's eyes keep scanning the area.

Quistis smirked as the grat fell to the ground and dissipated, "Nice shot." After dusting herself off and then winding her whip back up in her hand she smirked, "Yeah those beasts wander around the main area from time to time, but between you and me it shouldn't be much of a challenge. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you why I brought you here." She took off to the left starting to walk up a metallic ramp.

A few minutes later the two came across a door in the wall of the center and Quistis looked back at Gil, "Here we go, you see we didn't come here to train, it just comes with the trip. The place I'm about to show you is my favorite place in the garden." She walked over to the door and pried it open, "Alright lets go."

Gilbert followed, "I'd guess not many people come here?" He hadn't looked around yet, he was busy keeping an eye out for anything that might attack them.

Quistis smiled, "Actually a lot of people used to back before the garden could fly. Now though there isn't much of a view anymore, either way it was a place for people to meet after curfew and hang out. Me and my friends always frequented here, made us feel like rebels." She sighed as she reached the top of the stairs beyond the door. "Hope you like the view as much as I do." They had reached an old balcony that seemed to be used to maintenance once upon a time. From their they could see the garden in its entirety even the ring hovering above it.

Gilbert looked around, his expression showed wonder. "This is amazing" He could feel a soft breeze from the slowly rotating ring. He smiled and hugged Quistis "Thank you for showing me this" His eyes scanned the area again, the city of Deling was standing tall once again "look, the city's has been rebuilt. . ."

She returned the hug to him, and said in a soft tone, "I thought I would share this with someone." She broke away from the embrace and leaned over the edge of the balcony, "I always used to come here to think, but ever since the business with the sorceress started I never got to come back here. Its kind of nostalgic." She sighed and looked up to the ring rotating above the garden. She suddenly noticed a red cloaked figure for just a moment before it disappeared. "What in blazes…" she turned to Gilbert, "Did you see what I just saw up there?"

Gilbert blinked "yeah. . . .We should probably tell Squall. . ." He looked like he was ready to go to war, yet calm enough to be ready to reason with the enemy.

Quistis nodded at Gil's statement, "Lets get going, we don't know if he stayed around or not." She started running down the stairs assuming that Gilbert was following right behind her. Just as soon as she burst through the door she was rammed into the wall by a large skull, which knocked her unconscious.

The wall shook as Gilbert saw Quistis get slammed into it by a large reptile. Gilbert grit his teeth growling, Quistis lay unconscious at the base of the wall. He put his hand in his pocket to touch the Gear Key. Using the Gear Key to project his thoughts he called "Squall! Zell! We need a bit of help here. Dragon-thing in the training area, Quistis is hurt. . .I'm on my own to attack it." He was panicked the thing would most definitely not be affected by his arrows, and certainly it's scaly hide would be too tough to pierce with his claws, and his charge of lightning was dwindling. . .

* * *

Squall had been all around the garden looking for Gilbert and Quistis, again. After the events that occurred last night, he didn't dare barge into his room, but left it with a simple knock to which no one had responded. At the moment he was sitting in the main corridor of the garden taking a break and collecting his thoughts. Suddenly there was buzzing that emitted from his jacket. Puzzled he reached into the pocket and pulled out the source...the gear key he had been given by Celeste. Immediately as his hand touched it he heard a familiar voice ringing in his head; It was Gil. He shot up from the bench and vaulted over the shrubbery in front of him. *Damnit!* He burst into the Training center and took off to the right, searching for the two and hoping that he would find them before something else happened.

* * *

Gilbert shifted to his panther form and jumped at the monster trying to keep it away from Quistis, he let out a loud scream roar. The monster focused on the black cat attacking it.

Squall heard the roar, and noticed that it did not belong to any creature that usually roams this area. He tightened the grip on his gunblade and bolted off towards the noise, not stopping for anything, cutting down grats left and right not even caring about the ones he just left wounded. Once the T-Rexaur came into sight, he could see Gilbert swiping at it in his panther form. Not wasting any time he lunged into the air and slammed his gunblade into the shoulder of the large lizard, and pulled the trigger. A large blast of fire emitted from the tip of the blade and blew a gaping hole right in the side of the beast. The force of the impact sent Squall flying backwards and slam into the ground. He wasn't thinking straight and didn't put his well being into account. However things worked out as the T-rexaur fell forward and dissipated.

Squall slowly got up and sheathed his blade, he had sustained minor burns across his body and his clothing was singed, yet he still walked over to the two and knelt by Quisits. "Looks like she just got minor injuries, I'll take her to Dr. Kadowaki." he turned to gilbert, "Thank you for watching over her until I got here." He picked up Quistis in his arms and started off towards the infirmary, "What happened Gil?" He asked as they started out from the Training Center.

Gilbert in an instant was standing next to Squall in his human form. "I'm coming too. Cause I need to tell you something." He fell in step with Squall on his way to the infirmary "The man in red appeared, on the ring above the Garden. . ."

Squall immediately stopped and looked at Gilbert, "Thanks again, I'll let the higher ups know immediately, can't be letting the cadets know that we have an enemy on the loose in our turf, they'll panic, and that's exactly what he wants to happen, if you see him anymore get ahold of me and I'll come to your aid."

A little bit later they arrived and in the infirmary and Dr. Kadowaki took her in and immediately went to work. The boys were asked to step out of the room and in the hall Squall spoke out to him, "Alright you stay here, shes going to want to see you when she wakes up. As for me I have to get the word out, and make sure when you go into the training center you are aptly prepared...those T-Rexaurs are a pain...especially when they appear in a pack." With that Squall nodded and took off towards the Bridge.

Gilbert nodded and rested against the wall, closing his eyes. He felt bad that he wasn't able to protect Quistis. 'She's a fighter too, She'll be okay'. After a few minutes he got up and started pacing the hall. "I'm so stupid. . .I should have gone first. . ."


End file.
